Reading Twilight
by AnrreSweet
Summary: TRADUCCION: Alguien envía la Saga de Crepúsculo a los Cullen la mañana que Edward presenta a Bella a su familia en Crepúsculo. La familia Cullen y Bella deciden leerlo. ¿Cómo van a reaccionar? Averigüemoslo.
1. Empecemos

**N/A: Twilight o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertecen.**

**Resumen: Edward y Bella pasan su sábado en su hermosa pradera donde se declaran su amor. Al día siguiente, Edward la llevó a su casa para presentarle a su familia, pero las cosas no suceden como lo hicieron en Crepúsculo. Alguien envió la Saga de Crepúsculo a los Cullen y la familia y Bella se reunieron en el salón para leerlo y saber lo que el futuro tenía reservado para ellos.**

N/T: Reading Twilight no me pertenece, la historia es de **Kiseger. **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Me di cuenta, mientras conducía mi camión en la parte principal de la ciudad, que no tenía idea de dónde vivía. Pasamos el puente sobre el río Calawah, el sinuoso camino hacia el norte, las casas pasaban delante de nosotros cada vez mas separadas, cada vez mas grandes. Entonces dejamos de pasar todas las casas en total y conducimos a través de bosque y niebla. Estaba tratando de decidir si esperar o preguntar, cuándo giró bruscamente y se metió en un camino de tierra. Avanzamos siendo casi visibles entre los helechos. Había bosque por ambos lados dejando un camino por delante apenas perceptible a unos pocos metros que zigzagueaba como una serpiente alrededor de aquellos árboles antiguos.

Y luego después de unas cuantas millas, dejando atrás un poco el bosque entramos en un pequeño prado ¿O en realidad era un jardín?. La penumbra de la selva nos cegó, sin embargo habían seis cedros principales que nos protegían del sol, un acre entero con sus enormes ramas. Los árboles nos mantuvieron protegidos hasta que llegamos a la casa que se sobresalía entre ellos. Haciendo obsoleto e insignificante toda descripción anterior.

No sé que era lo que esperaba, pero definitivamente no era esto. La casa era atemporal, elegante y probablemente tendría como cien años. Estaba pintada de un suave blanco y era de tres pisos de altura, era de forma rectangular y estaba bien proporcionada, las ventanas y las puertas eran estructural mente originales o por lo menos hechas por una restauración perfecta. Mi camión era el único coche a la vista. Se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido del río por entre los árboles dando la sensación de que estaba a tan solo pocos metros.

- "Wow".

- "¿Te gusta?" - Sonrió.

- "Es ... tiene un cierto encanto."

Deslizo mi cola por entre mi cabello, deshaciendo mi cola de cabello y se rió entre dientes.

- "¿Lista?" -preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

- "Ni siquiera un poco - Andando" - Traté de reír, pero mi risa parecía haberse quedado atascada en mi garganta. Me alisé el cabello con nerviosismo.

- "Te ves hermosa"- Me tomó la mano con facilidad, sin pensar en ello.

Caminamos a través de la sombra profunda hasta el porche. Yo sabía que él podía sentir mi tensión, frotó el pulgar en círculos suaves sobre la parte posterior de mi mano.

Abrió la puerta para mí.

El interior era aún mas sorprendente y menos previsible que el exterior. Todo era muy brillante, muy espacioso y muy grande. Originalmente tendría que haber tenido bastantes habitaciones, pero las paredes habían sido retiradas de la mayor parte de la planta baja y creaban un amplio espacio. La pared que daba hacia la parte trasera estaba sustituida en su totalidad de vidrio, apreciándose el amplio bosque y el césped llano que se extendía hasta el ancho río. Una gran escalera en forma de espiral dominaba gran parte del oeste de la habitación. Las paredes, el techo sostenido con altas vigas, los pisos de madera y las gruesas alfombras variaban todas en todos los tonos de blanco.

Esperando para saludarnos, de pie justo a la izquierda de la puerta sobre una pequeña tarima que estaba junto a un espectacular piano de cola, estaban los padres de Edward.

Ya había visto antes al Dr. Cullen, por supuesto, sin embargo, no pude evitar ser golpeada nuevamente por su juventud y su indignante perfección. A su lado, supuse, estaba Esme, el único miembro de la familia que no había visto antes. Tenía la misma piel pálida y rasgos hermosos como el resto de ellos. Algo en su rostro en forma de corazón, las ondas suaves de su cabello color caramelo me recordó a la época del cine mudo. Era pequeña, delgada, aunque menos voluptuosa que las otras. Los dos estaban vestidos casualmente, en tonos claros, que hacía juego con el interior de la casa. Sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para acercarse. Tratando de no asustarme, supuse.

-"Carlisle, Esme"- La voz de Edward rompió el breve silencio -"esta es Bella".

- "Bienvenida Bella" - El paso de Carlisle fue medido, y cuidadoso al momento de acercarse a mí. Levantó la mano de manera insegura y se adelantó para estrecharme mi mano.

- "Es bueno verle de nuevo Dr. Cullen."

- "Por favor, llámame Carlisle."

- "Carlisle." le sonreí, mi repentina confianza me sorprendía. Podía sentir el alivio de Edward a mi lado.

Esme sonrió y dio un paso adelante, hasta alcanzar mi mano. Su tacto fue frío, como esperaba.

- "Es muy agradable conocerte al fin" dijo con sinceridad.

- "Muchas gracias. Me alegro de conocerte, también" Y lo estaba. Era como una reunión de cuento de hadas. Blanca Nieves en Carne y hueso.

- "¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?" preguntó Edward, pero nadie contestó, ya que acababan de aparecer en la parte superior de la escalera.

- ¡Hey Bella, Edward! ¡Hola¡"- Saludó con entusiasmo mientra corría escaleras abajo a una velocidad inhumana con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Un segundo mas tarde estaba parada en frente de mi con una sonrisa enorme en su cara de duende. Carlisle y Esme le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla con emoción. Carlisle y Esme me miraron nerviosos. Debo reconocer que me sentí bastante sorprendida demasiado, pero también me contento de que me pareciera aceptarme enteramente. Me sorprendió sentir la rigidez de Edward a mi lado. Eché un vistazo a su rostro, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

-"Hueles bien. Nunca lo había notado"- dijo ella, y de repente me sentí muy avergonzada - "Pero no tengo tiempo ahora de esto, vamos" - Agarró mi mano y comenzó a tirar de mí hacia el sofá. Miré a Edward un poco sorprendida, me apretó la mano para tranquilizarme y luego nos siguió en silencio junto a su hermano y sus padres que me dirigieron una mirada de disculpa.

Cuando nos sentamos en el salón, Rosalie y Emmett entraron por la puerta delantera. Rosalie me miró con enojo por un momento antes se sentarse con gracia en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

"-¿Qué está pasando, Alice? ¿Y qué es eso?"- Preguntó Edward impaciente, señaló hacia la caja que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa café y me envolvió con sus brazos. Mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente cuando me toco con su fría piel. Se giró y me sonrió con amor.

- "Ahora que todo el mundo que aquí podemos empezar por fin"- dijo casi saltando en su asiento. Jasper puso la mano en el hombro, probablemente tratando de calmarla, pero parecía no funcionar.

- "¿Iniciar qué, cariño?"- Preguntó Esme con dulzura.

- "Tenemos un paquete de esta mañana. Lo dejaron en el porche delantero sin nombre y sin la dirección de retorno de el mismo. La abrí y encontré estos"- Explicó y levantó cuatro libros de cartón con el. Todo el mundo la miró confundido.

- "¿Libros? ¿Tuvimos que venir por unos libros?" -silbó furiosa Rosalie y me dirigió otra mirada muerte. Edward me atrajo más a él y le gruñó en advertencia. Puse mi mano sobre su brazo y se tranquilizó de inmediato.

- "Estos no son sólo algunos libros aburridos, no es lo que piensas, Rose."- dijo Alice.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Preguntó Carlisle.

- "Mire las fechas de la publicación. El primer libro se publicó en 2005, pero en otoño. El segundo fue publicado en el 2006, el tercera en el 2007, mientras que el último se publicó en el 2008". Explicó Alice.

- "Pero estamos a sólo en primavera del 2005." - dijo Esme en tono sorprendido.

- "¿Estás tratando de decir que estos libros son del futuro?"- Bufó Rosalie.

- "Así es"- Alice asintió con la cabeza.

- "¿Y si son verdaderamente del futuro? Son sólo libros. No hay nada interesante en ellos. ¿Por qué crees que son tan importantes?"- dijo Rosalie otra vez.

- "Es por esto" dijo Alice y cogió el primer libro. Le dio la vuelta en su pequeña mano y empezó a leer la parte de atrás del libro en voz alta.

**Hay tres cosas de las que estoy totalmente segura. Primera, Edward es un Vampiro.**

Me quedé helada. Esto sonaba muy familiar. Edward estaba rígido y me miraba preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

**En segundo lugar, había una parte de él - y yo no sabía qué tan dominante podría ser - tenía sed de mi sangre.**

**Y en tercer lugar, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.**

Todos se volvieron hacia nosotros y nos miraba en estado de shock, sólo en el rostro de Alice jugaba la misma sonrisa molesta de antes. Sentía rígido a Edward a mi lado y lo mire. Estaba sentado completamente quieto, incluso dejó de respirar, su expresión era inescrutable.

**********Con su piel de porcelana, ojos dorados, voz hipnotizante y dones sobrenaturales, Edward es a la vez irresistible e impenetrable. Hasta ahor a, ha conseguido mantener oculta su verdadera identidad, pero Bella está decidido a descubrir su oscuro secreto. Lo que Bella no sabe es que cuanto más cerca llega a él, más cerca se pone a ella y aquellos a su alrededor en situación de riesgo. Y tal vez sea demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás ...**

- "Así que por eso creo que estos libros son tan importantes e interesantes y que deberíamos leerlos juntos"- dijo Alice con aire de suficiencia y miró significativamente a todos en la sala.

- "¿Este libro acaba de decir que Edward era irresistible?"- dijo Emmett y todo el mundo se volvió hacia él para mirarlo.

- "¿Así que estos libros son del futuro y están a punto de decirnos el de Edward y Bella? ¿Y, probablemente, el todos nosotros también?"- Preguntó Carlisle lentamente.

- "Sí, exactamente" Alice asintió con la cabeza.

Todavía miraba a Edward que no se había movido aún.

"Edward?"susurre preocupada y le acaricie la mejilla con cuidado. Sus ojos brillantes me miraban, tomó una respiración profunda.

- "Estoy bien"- murmuró volviendo la cabeza para besar mi mano suavemente agarró mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. "Ya habías vio esto, ¿no?" miró a su hermana.

- "Sí. Pero no puedo ver lo que sucederá en los libros. Sólo sé que son nuestro futuro".

- "Debe haber una razón por la que los recibió. Alguien quiere que sepamos lo que pasaría en el futuro"- dijo Carlisle - "Creo que deberías leerlos".

Después de todo el mundo asintió Alice abrió el primer libro y empezó a leer. Estaba asustada y excitada a la vez.

**Twilight.**

**Prefacio.**

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.**

**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.**

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.**

**Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.**

**El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

- "No" Edward siseó y me llevó a su regazo presionando mi cuerpo tan cerca como fuese posible, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi de manera protectorami pequeño cuerpo como si hubiera estado esperando que ese cazador misterioso se abalanzara sobre mí y saliera de una de las esquinas de la habitación.

El repentino contacto envió escalofríos a mi espina dorsal, pero no porque su piel estaba fría como el hielo, sino por el placer que sentía cuando su cuerpo de mármol me rodeaba. Mi corazón latía de manera irregular en mi pecho, mi respiración se hizo profu- nda y mi sangre empezó a hervir bajo mi piel caliente.

-"No tengas miedo"- murmuró en mi oído -"No dejaré que nadie te haga daño".

- "No tengo miedo"susurre en su cuello suavemente. Me miró a los ojos deslumbrantemente. Tratando de no poner a prueba su autocontrol y hacer la situación difícil para él, pero era difícil hacerlo con él tan cerca de mí.

- "No, no lo tienes" dijo por fin y me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido -"Sólo tú puede pensar que eso de morir en un lugar de alguien a quien amas es una buena forma de morir"- él me besó la nariz y me ruboricé "Eres tan desinteresada".

-"Me gustaría que nunca hubieses llegado a Forks"- Rosalie soltó un bufido.

- "Rose"-dijo Esme en un tono de advertencia, y nos miró a nosotros con una expresión alegre.

- "Bueno, es un prólogo interesante"- dijo Carlisle- "Debemos continuar".

- "¿Quién quiere leer después?"-Preguntó Alice.

- "Yo lo haré"- dijo Esme y Alice le pasó el libro a ella. Me acurruqué más cerca de Edward y espere a que empezara.


	2. Primera Vista

**N/A: Twilight o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertecen.**

**Resumen: Edward y Bella pasan su sábado en su hermosa pradera donde se declaran su amor. Al día siguiente, Edward la llevó a su casa para presentarle a su familia, pero las cosas no suceden como lo hicieron en Crepúsculo. Alguien envió la Saga de Crepúsculo a los Cullen y la familia y Bella se reunieron en el salón para leerlo y saber lo que el futuro tenía reservado para ellos.**

N/T: Reading Twilight no me pertenece, la historia es de **Kiseger. **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

OK aquí tienen suficiente para que se entretegan un bueeeeeen rato! jaja. 32 páginas :) creen que merezco Reviews por subir lo antes posible :(? ***drama* **

* * *

Primera Vista

Esme se puso a leer. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al recordar mi primer día en Forks. El primer día que había visto a Edward.

- "Hmm ... Por fin voy a descubrir ahora cada uno de tus pensamientos. Tal vez esto no es tan malo después de todo"- murmuró Edward en mi oído y yo en broma me puse pálida - "¿Tienes miedo ahora?".

- "Estoy horrorizada"- Lloré fingidamente mientras me reía de el.

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak. **

Fruncí el ceño. A pesar de todo Forks no era tan horrible como yo esperaba. Edward realmente hizo de este pequeño pueblo de lluvias un lugar interesante para vivir, solo a veces extrañaba a Phoenix y a mi madre.

- "Aún extrañas a tu madre"- Suspiró Edward acariciando mis labios suavemente.

-"Sí, pero creía que no podías leer mi mente".

Me sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

- "No puedo. Pero todavía hablas en sueños" - me besó la frente conteniendo la risa en silencio mientras me ruborizaba de un profundo rojo.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California. **

**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.**

- "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" Dijo Rosalie a modo de arrebato.

- "Suficiente Rosalie"- dijo Carlisle con calma pero con firmeza. Rosalie resopló, pero no dijo nada más.

-"¿Realmente odias tanto Forks, cariño?"- Preguntó Esme con tristeza.

- "Ya no, lo estoy empezando a superar" dije sonrojándome y Edward me apretó suavemente a él.

- "¡Que tierno!" - Emmett se echó a reír, pero se calló al instante cuando Rosalie le dedico una mirada mortal.

Esme nos sonrió con gusto a Edward y a mi, y continuo leyendo.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones. **

- "¿cómo sería vivir allí?"- Suspiró Alice de forma soñadora y Jasper puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil en sus enormes brazos, como una muñeca. Sin embargo se veían tan perfectos juntos.

- "Ponte en el lugar de un vampiro"- murmuró Jasper.

- "Piensa en todas las tiendas que podríamos ir ..." - continuó con sus ensoñaciones. Edward rodó los ojos y yo me eché a reír.

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así... **

- "Ella parece ser una persona interesante." Edward se rió entre dientes-"Me pregunto si su mente lo es. O si puedo escucharla".

- "Ella es como una niña en muchos sentidos". Le dije.

- "Es tan triste"- Esme negó con la cabeza y me sonrió mientras hundía mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

— **No te preocupes por mí — le pedí —. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá. **

- "No sé cómo te creyó, eres una pésima actriz"- se rió Edward entre dientes, colocando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. No habría sido tan vergonzoso, si toda su familia no fuese conciente de todas las reacciones que el me provocaba con un solo toque.

- "Sólo disfruta" Murmuró y enseñó mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Estaba perdida.

-"Oh, eso hago"- Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó. **

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie **

- "¿Por qué? ¿No te llevas bien con él?"- Preguntó Jasper cautelosamente, mientras clavaba sus ojos dorados en los mios.

-No es eso, pero nos reunimos muy pocas veces, sólo una vez al año en cada verano por una semana o dos, y tenía miedo de cómo sería que los dos viviésemos aquí. Ya sabes que ninguno de nosotros somos del tipo hablador.

Me miró fijamente durante un largo momento y luego asintió.

-"Pero tú lo quieres mucho"- dijo al fin.

-"Sí"- Asentí mientras me sonrojaba.

Todo el mundo me sonreía, excepto Rosalie que estaba de mal humor junto a Emmett en silencio y mirando a otro lado obstinadamente como si yo no estuviese ni siquiera en la habitación. A decir verdad, fue mejor eso a que estuviese lanzándome dagas por los ojos.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. **

- "Apuesto a que estaba feliz. Eres su única hija y viniste a vivir con él después de tantos años de separación"- Suspiró Esme.

- "Él realmente está feliz de que estés aquí"- Edward asintió con la cabeza -"Y yo también"- besó la parte superior de mi cabeza con amor.

- "¡Yo también!"- Chilló Alice rebotando de arriba hacia abajo en su asiento. Todo el mundo se rió de ella.

- "Todos lo estamos"- agregó Carlisle mirándome suavemente. Me sonrojé. ¿Tenía que sonrojarme siempre?.

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche. **

Edward soltó un bufido detrás de mí y yo le lance una mirada asesina.

- "No digas nada malo de mi coche. Sabes que tiene personalidad."

- "Si tú lo dices"- alzó sus manos y lanzó un suspiro mirándome con inocencia. Pero todo su ser temblaba conteniendo la risa. Hice una mueca y me aleje de el.

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso.**

- "¿Por qué?" - Preguntó Emmett

"Porque él sabe muy bien la aversión que le tengo a Forks. Nunca ha sido un secreto".

**- que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks. **

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol**.

Suspiré.

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. **

- "¿Por qué? Eso sería increíble." Dijo Emmett con entusiasmo-. "Tenemos que intentarlo alguna vez"- Su expresión soñadora me hizo reír. Fue muy divertido.

- "Emmett, ya lo intentaste una vez en 1982. ¿No recuerdas?"- Preguntó Jasper moviendo la cabeza con una expresión seria en su rostro. Pero había un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Miré a Edward, que apretó los labios muy juntos tratando de disimular la risa. Allí estaba el mismo brillo en sus ojos como los de Jasper.

- "¿Qué pasó?" pregunté.

-"Pues, robó un coche de policía y fue detenido. Pasó tres días en la cárcel debido a que Carlisle se negó a pagar la fianza tratando de darle una lección"- dijo Alice riendo.

- "Tenía que fingir ser humano y comer los alimentos de humanos. Desayuno, almuerzo, cena ..." Agregó Edward.

Miré de nuevo a Emmett que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y me eche a reír. Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

**No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli. **

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión. **

—**Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente.**

Edward se rió entre dientes.

- "¿Cómo pudiste estar con vida durante diecisiete años, sin mí?"- me susurró al oído.

- "¡Hey!" -hice un mohín.

-" Sí, Es un hecho afortunado que tropezaras en la vida de nuestro de Eddie "- Las risas de Emmett inundaron la sala. Los dos le lanzamos una mirada asesina.

—**.Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée? .**

—**Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá — no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

**Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.**

- "¡Oh Dios!" gimió Alice horrorizada- "Pobre chica, tenemos que ir de compras. Puedo comprarte un guardarropa nuevo".

Su terror se volvió en excitación en solo un segundo. Fue realmente aterrador.

Gemí ante la idea de ir de compras. Odiaba ir de compras. Miré a Edward con suerte, pero su expresión me dijo que su hermana no estaba bromeando.

— **He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato — anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche? **

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto **_**para ti» **_**en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto». **

- "También te mostrabas escéptica cuando mencionó el coche"- Dijo Edward con aire de suficiencia.

-Sí. Hasta que la vi y me enamore de ella"- le contesté con calma. Me hizo un mohín.

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos. **

— **¿Dónde lo encontraste? **

— **¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push? **

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa. **

Ante este nombre todos los Cullen gruñeron en la sala, excepto Carlisle. Miré a mi alrededor confundida.

-"Estupidos lobos, me encantaría tener una pelea con ellos y patearles el culo" murmuró Emmett.

- "Emmett" le advirtió Carlisle - "¿Recuerdas el tratado?".

Emmett asintió derrotado.

"¿Los lobos? ¿El Tratado?" Pregunté. Me acordé de algunas cosas que Jacob me había mencionado en la playa. Pero ¿podrían ser verdad? Bueno, las cosas que había dicho sobre los Cullen fueron ciertas. ¿Por qué no podía serlo lo de su tribu y los lobos?.

- "Te lo explicaré más tarde. Lo prometo "- murmuró Edward en mi oído.

—**No. **

—**Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó. **

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias. **

- "Me gustaría poder hacer eso"- suspiró Jasper y Alice le palmeó la mano.

—**Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga. **

— **¿De qué año es? **

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír. **

-"Ese camión es de la época de cuando los dinosaurios todavía estaban corriendo" -se rió Emmett entre dientes.

-"Emmett Cullen, será mejor que te disculpes por lo que acabas de decir" Le dije.

-"Wow., que valiente. Eres mi humana favorita. ¿Vas a hacerme daño?" -preguntó riendo.

-No, pero le pediré a Edward que lo haga. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de hacerlo por mí y estoy segura de que no ha olvidado que lo llamaste Eddie" -Le sonreí con dulzura.

- "Malvada" murmuró. todo el mundo se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años. **

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así. **

— **¿Cuándo lo compró? **

—**En 1984... Creo. **

— **¿Y era nuevo entonces? **

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez. **

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

- "Lo haré por ti, amor." me sonrió Edward.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír la palabra amor. Aún me era difícil de creer que esta criatura perfecta, me amara.

- "Gracias". Murmuré, un rubor cubrió mis mejillas y el paso una mano por ellas de manera delicada.

-"O simplemente puedo comprarte uno nuevo." suspiró. Rodé los ojos.

—**Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos. **

_**El trasto, **_**repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades…**

- "¿Posibilidades para qué?" murmuró Rosalie.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella sorprendidos de que hubiese hablado por fin.

**como apodo. **

— **¿Y qué entiendes por barato? **

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder. **

—**Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida. **

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante**.

- "Que dulce"- Suspiró Esme.

**Vaya. Gratis. **

—**No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche. **

—**No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí. **

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí: **

—**Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras. **

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks.**

- "Estabas completamente equivocada"- chirrió Alice.

-"Sí, y no me importa" -Le sonreí. "Realmente vale la pena vivir aquí" añadí en voz baja pero me oyeron, por supuesto. Edward apretó los brazos alrededor de mí y enterró su rostro en mi pelo mientras los demas nos miraban sonriendo. Bueno todos, excepto Rosalie, por supuesto.

**él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. **

- "Tan desinteresada"- Suspiró Edward.

**Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor. **

—**Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento. **

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio. **

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. **

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena. **

Edward se rió entre dientes a mi lado.

-"Realmente es diferente a Phoenix, ¿no es cierto"- Preguntó Esme.

-"Totalmente lo opuesto".

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. **

- "Es tan triste" suspiró Esme "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, como sería si hubiesen seguido juntos?".

- "Hmm ... sí. Cuando era pequeña lo deseaba a menudo. Pero ahora no" Negué con la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué?" Edward preguntó con curiosidad. Estaba ansioso por aprender algo nuevo de mí.

- "Ahora puedo entender que no hubiese sido bueno para ninguno de nosotros. Son demasiado diferentes. En casi todo. En su forma de ver el mundo o en las cosas que esperan de la vida. Charlie es muy unido, mientras que Renee es más de espíritu libre. Nunca habrían sido felices juntos" Edward asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

**Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar. **

"Eso es lo único bueno de esa cosa, especialmente para ti que eres un imán para el peligro"- susurró Edward burlonamente.

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! **

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla. **

- "Todo comienzo es duro" Me sonrió Esme.

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado. **

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. **

-"¿Ya le hiciste un lugar a Edward en tu habitación Bella?" Preguntó Emmett y yo lo mire confundida. "Pasa mucho tiempo ahí, prácticamente vive contigo" Se echó a reír.

Miré a Edward que estaba lazándole dagas a su hermano con los ojos durante unos instantes. Luego sus ojos brillantes me vieron, y juro que si pudiese sonrojarse, en este momento lo estaría.

-"Ya te dije que había pasado casi todas las noches en tu habitación por un tiempo" se encogió de hombros, pero mirando con recelo a Emmett.

- "Y por las tardes y fines de semana y ..."

- "¡Basta Emmett!" Edward le gruñó.

Tal vez debería estar asustada porque prácticamente me seguía a todas partes y supervisaba todos mis movimientos. Pero no sentí miedo, me complace saber que me había encontrado tan fascinante que no podía permanecer lejos de mí ni por un segundo.

Lo besé en la mandíbula con cuidado y apartó la mirada de su hermano y me miró sorprendido.

- "Te amo" -Susurré y el me sonrió torcidamente.

- "Yo también te amo." susurró acariciando mi mejilla con cariño cuando yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

- "Son tan lindos." Alice suspiró feliz y vi por la esquina de mis ojos como Esme y Carlisle se miraron con alegría.

**El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. **

- "Pobre hombre. Debe haber sido duro para él" dijo Esme. Miré hacia el suelo de manera culpable. Ella tenía razón. Charlie debe haber sufrido mucho en los últimos años.

- "No es culpa tuya, Bella." Dijo Jasper y sentí una ola de calma.

- "Gracias" Le sonreí agradecida y él asintió.

**Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón. **

- "Ese es mi mueble favorito de tu habitacion" sonrió Edward.

**Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. **

- "Uhhh ... sólo un cuarto de baño. No me puedo imaginar como sería eso" se quejó Alice.

Miré a Edward enarcando mi ceja a modo de interrogación, pero él negó con la cabeza, y luego hundió su cara en mi pelo tratando de disimular la risa.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente. **

- "¿Qué significa llantina?" preguntó Emmett

- "Hmmm ... ¿tal vez lloraba? - preguntó Jasper con sarcasmo.

Me reí entre dientes.

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por ****aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro. **

- "Oh mi amor." Suspiró Esme y acarició la mano que estaba entrelazada con Edward.

Sentí tanta alegría de que su familia me aceptara de manera tan abierta. Bueno, no todas las personas, pero la mayoría de ellos.

- "Tú no eres un monstruo, Bella." Gruñó Edward.

- "Por lo menos no tanto como nosotros." dijo Emmett con orgullo.

- "¿Te refieres solo a ti, verdad?" preguntó Jasper y Alice rió junto a él.

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol. **

- "Eres perfecta tal como eres" - Edward frunció el ceño y me derretí en sus brazos.

**Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca. **

Me sentí muy, muy avergonzada, y enojada con la yo del libro o conmigo misma o lo que sea.

- "Bella". Edward suspiró y me limpió mis lágrimas con sus pálidos dedos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

- "Esto es tan vergonzoso, Edward, sigue siendo raro para mi escuchar todo esto, porque son mis pensamientos. Exactamente lo mismo que pensé cuando me mudé aquí" Murmuré en su pecho.

- "Bella, ¿quieres saber un secreto?" Preguntó frotando mi espalda. Me limité a asentir.

- "Una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti, fue por tu torpeza. Es adorable. Yo nunca cambiaría eso"

- "¿Seguro?" Pregunté sin levantar la cabeza.

- "Estoy completamente seguro"- me besó en la frente.

- "Está bien" Murmuré, y el se rió entre dientes.

- "Y me encanta escuchar tus pensamientos a través de este libro. Ya me siento más cerca de ti y todavía falta casi todo el libro por leer. Y los otros tres también"- señaló a los libros sobre la mesa.

"Todos nos sentimos de esa manera, Bella."sonrió Alice asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno. **

- "Nosotros tampoco"- Emmett se encogió de hombros.

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí? **

-"Bueno, éramos tú única oportunidad." Dijo Emmett poniendo la mano sobre su corazón dramáticamente. Me reí.

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. **

- "Gracias a Dios, somos mas viejos que tú"- suspiro aliviado Emmett.

**Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. **

-"¡Así que por eso estás en sintonía con Eddie!" gritó Emmett como si hubiese descubierto la cura del cancer.

-"Cállate Emmett" dijo Edward con rabia.

**Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. **

-"¿En serio?" preguntó Jasper y yo asentí.

- "Bueno, podemos comprender ese sentimiento." Dijo Alice. "Pero aquí nos tienes a nosotros" - me sonrió.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo me miró con una expresión amorosa en su rostro.

**A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido. **

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo. **

**Aquella noche no dormí bien**

- "Yo tampoco"- suspiró Emmett dramáticamente y todos rodaron sus ojos.

**ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri. **

Edward me atrajo hacia el de manera protectora.

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula. **

- "Bienvenida a nuestro mundo" - dijo Rosalie con amargura.

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. **

- "Parece que si"- murmuró Edward. Carlisle se rió de el.

**Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. **

- "Él todavía ama a tu madre." Dijo Esme en un tono triste. Carlisle envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.

**Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí. **

- "Me encantan esas fotos. Eras una niña adorable." dijo Edward "Tal vez debería pedirle a Charlie que me muestre más". sonrió y hundí mi cabeza en mis manos.

**en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí. **

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda. **

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna. **

- "¡Que sorpresa, llovía!"- dijo Jasper.

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara **

- "¿Por qué todos los humanos esconden la llave debajo del alero? Es tan evidente. No entiendo a los humanos" Edward sacudió la cabeza, me miró y frunció las cejas.

- "No te molestes amor, muchas veces no te entiendo. Pero eso no tiene que ver con el hecho de que seas humana"- Besó mis labios.

- "Los humanos son raros"- Emmett asintió con seriedad.

- "Tú eres un poco extraño, Emmett." Jasper le sonrió.

- "Tiene razón" - Alice asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó más cerca de Jasper.

- "Sí que la tiene" - Edward se burlaba aún más.

- "Sí, lo dice el niño que oye voces en su cabeza" - murmuró Emmett

-"Bueno, como la única humana en esta casa, Emmett, tengo que decir que eres muy raro." Le dije. Esme y Carlisle trataron de ocultar su risa.

**El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha. **

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba. **

- "Es realmente sorprendente. ¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa!, ¿no te parece, Eddie?" Emmett sonrió burlonamente pero Edward no le hizo caso.

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales? **

- "Esto no es Phoenix Bella"- Se rió Emmett, y yo me sonroje.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. **

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera. **

Edward se rió entre dientes y le di un codazo en las costillas, probablemente me harían moretones en mi brazo. Pero, por supuesto, no le hizo daño a el.

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante. **

-" Oh, la señora Cope"- Suspiró Emmett de manera soñadora-"¿No la extrañas, Edward?"-

- "No" - Gruñó Edward y apretó los brazos alrededor de mí.

- "¿Qué pasa muchachos?- Preguntó Esme.

- "Nada."- respondió Edward con rapidez. Demasiado rápido.

- " La señora Cope ha estado seriamente enamorada de Edward. Desde el primer día que lo vio"- dijo Emmett alegremente.

- "¿En serio?" Preguntó Carlisle.

- "Sí". Suspiró Edward y apreté los labios tratando de ahogar la risa al recordar el día en que había tratado de deslumbrar a la pobre mujer para que le cambiara el horario. Ella había caído completamente bajo su hechizo.

- "Ella es casada y casi tres veces mayor que yo, así que tengo que aguantarla" suspiró "Y cada vez que voy a su oficina tengo que escuchar sus fantasías. Es tan ..."

- "Repugnante" Terminó Alice por el.

Esme sacudió la cabeza y no pude aguantar, empecé a reír.

- "¿Me podría decir, señorita Swan, ¿qué tiene de gracioso?" Edward enarcó las cejas.

-"Naadaaa". Me las arreglé para decir.

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista. **

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? **

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa. **

Gemí.

- "Buena descripción" Emmett se echó a reír.

—**Por supuesto —dijo. **

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba. **

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela. **

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible. **

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. **

- "Oh, aquí vamos. Estoy muy emocionado" gritó Emmett.

- "Emmett, ya sabes lo que va a suceder" Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

- "No importa. Todavía estoy emocionado". Emmett aplaudió.

Edward suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

**Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí. **

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. **_**Puedo hacerlo, **_**me mentí sin mucha convicción. **_**Nadie me va a morder. **_

- "Qué ironía" dijo Rosalie.

Sabía lo difícil que sería para Edward. Enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y besé su garganta. Mis dedos recorrían su cabello con dulzura y sentí que se relaja bajo mi tacto.

- "Gracias" me sonrió.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche**.

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención. **

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. **

- "Realmente no es tan difícil de encontrar una dirección en Forks. Emmett Incluso puede hacerlo." Dijo Jasper.

- "No cuenta. Es un vampiro con memoria fotográfica" dijo Edward. Alice y yo empezamos a reír, mientras que Jasper y Edward chocaban sus manos.

**Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex. **

- "Estas personas realmente no tienen estilo." Alice sacudió la cabeza.

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí. **

- "Seguramente, la de nosotros tampoco" sonrió Emmett.

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. **

Todos los Cullen suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

- "No tienes idea de que es aburrido" se quejaron al unísono.

**Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. **

- "¡NO!" Emmett gritó con fuerza corriendo hacia mí y yo salté. "Eso sería hacer trampa. No se puede hacer eso".

Lo miré y le devolví la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, tenía la expresión más divertida que había visto en mi vida.

- "Emmett. No asustes a mi novia, por favor. Ella va a pensar que todos nosotros somos como tú." Dijo Edward en un tono serio.

- "Y, además, haces trampas todo el tiempo, Em" agregó Jasper.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza ante sus hijos, sonriendo.

**Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata. **

**Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo. **

- "¿Eric?" preguntó Edward. Asentí con la cabeza.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? **

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

- "¡Qué pensamiento más bonito!" Edward me besó en la nariz y me ruboricé.

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme. **

- "Pero ¿dónde está Eddie?" preguntó Emmett. Pero nadie le hizo caso.

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila. **

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis. **

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier. **

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió. **

**Sonreí con timidez. **

Edward soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada.

—**Gracias. **

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica. **

- "No, tenías razón" Dijo Edward, mostrando mi sonrisa favorita.

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó. **

—**Mucho. **

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad? **

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año. **

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. **

- "¿Hace mucho sol?" preguntó Jasper.

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué. **

Le sonreí a Jasper.

—**No se te ve muy bronceada. **

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre. **

Edward empezó a reírse.

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo. **

- "Si te juntas con nosotros definitivamente no va a pasar" dijo Jasper y me sonrió.

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente. **

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase. **

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.**

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

Emmett se echó a reír y me sentí a Edward temblando de risa también.

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. **

- "Eso no es agradable, señorita Swan." Susurró Edward. Le saque la lengua.

**Al menos, no necesité el plano. **

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo. **

- "Déjame adivinar. ¿Jessica Stanley?" Preguntó Alice.

- "Sí. Es ella".

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. **

- "Ella adora ser el centro de atención. No hay nada de coraje" dijo Edward.

**El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala. **

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez. **

- "Emmett antes de que preguntes, ella está hablando sobre nosotros." Edward gruñó con impaciencia. Me reí entre dientes, mientras que todos los vampiros en la sala estaban esperando con impaciencia lo que iba a suceder.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención. **

Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, ansiosos. Su boca abierta escuchando fascinado mis pensamientos acerca de esa primera vez que lo vi a él ya su familia.

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. **

Me cubrí la cara con el pecho de Edward, enrojeciendo furiosamente mientras que él me apretaba más a él. Sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cabello.

**Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes. **

-"Eres muy observadora, Bella" Dijo Carlisle apreciativamente. Me miró sonriendo.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista **_**Sports Illustrated, **_**y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. **

Rosalie me miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y fue sorprendente que ella no me dirigiera una mala mirada. Sus ojos fueron cuidadosos, desconfiados, pero también curiosos.

**La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. **

Alice soltó una risita.

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. **

- "Si, teníamos tiempo sin cazar" dijo Alice.

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. **

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado. **

- "Parece que fue amor a primera vista." Carlisle nos sonrió burlonamente a Edward y a mi. Me sonrojé aún más, si era posible.

- "Asombroso" murmuró Edward mirándome aún más fascinado. "Todos los humanos piensan primero que solo somos hermosos. Pero ninguno de ellos detalla, todo lo que tu has notado. Ninguno de ellos lo hacen porque sienten en el fondo que somos peligrosos. Su instintos les dicen que se mantengan alejado de nosotros. Pero contigo no fue asi.

-"La segunda cosa que por lo general piensan es en la Envidia. Son celosos de nuestra belleza, dinero, ropa o coches. Pero tu no"

Tomó mi cara entre sus fuertes manos de mármol, sus pulgares me acariciaban las mejillas con suavidad.

- "Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido." murmuró y luego apretó sus labios con los míos con cuidado, pero con pasión.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera que había hecho las pocas veces que había pasado, cuando me besaba. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho, mi sangre empezó a correr por mis venas y me olvide de respirar.

- "Respira, mi Bella" susurró contra mis labios dando un último beso pequeño en ellos antes de que se apartara de mí. Me faltaba el aire y trate de calmarme.

Todo el mundo en la sala nos miraba asombrados.

- "Perdón por interrumpir. Por favor, continúa, mamá" dijo Edward.

Esme nos veía muy feliz.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles. **

- "No me sorprende que nos hubieses descubierto con el tiempo" murmuró Carlisle "Te has dado cuenta de tantas cosas con sólo vernos por primera vez".

— **¿Quiénes son **_**ésos?**_**—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado. **

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos. **

Edward se estremeció a mi lado.

- "¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

- "Acabo de recordar lo que Jessica estaba pensando en ese momento. No fue agradable" se estremeció de nuevo.

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta. **

- "Te llamó por tu nombre, ¿no?" Le pregunté.

- "Sí. En su mente" Edward asintió con la cabeza.

- "Es realmente increíble lo atenta que eres" dijo Carlisle. Él estaba cada vez mas y mas sorprendido.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo. **

- "Uhh. Odio a Jessica." Murmuró Alice.

- "Y ni siquiera tienes que escuchar lo que piensa" gimió Edward. Le froté el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—**Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz. **

- "¿Por qué se tiene que agregar que vivimos juntos?" pregunto Esme.

- "Porque a los ojos de todos el hecho de que todos vivimos juntos mientras Rosalie y Emmett y Alice y Jasper están juntos es uno de los siete pecados capitales. Y les encanta el chisme. Sus pensamientos son muy egoístas y viciosos" explicó Edward.

- "Que chica tan horrible" Esme se quedo sin respiración.

- "No tienes ni idea, mamá." suspiro Edward y apretó los brazos alrededor de mí.

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo.**

- "¿Guapo? Edward enarco la ceja. Me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

- "¿Por qué crees que estaba hablando de ti?" preguntó Emmett. "Yo también estaba sentado ahí".

-"Sí Emmett, pero tú no eres su tipo" sonrió Edward. Puse los ojos en blanco.

**que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. **

_**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, **_**pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix. **

—**Son... guapos. **

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado. **

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están **_**juntos. **_**Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y **_**viven **_**juntos. **

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix. **

- "Esa chica es terrible" suspiro Esme.

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes... **

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. **

- "Eso crees tú" dijo Jasper.

Me pregunté qué edad tendrían en realidad.

**Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida. **

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida. **

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido. **

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes. **

—**Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos **

- "Y tienes razón" dijo Edward.

- "No tienes idea de las oleadas tan fuertes de celos que emana esa chica" se estremeció Jasper.

**luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. **

- "Gracias, cariño." Esme me miró con ojos agradecidos, pero tristes. Carlisle estaba serio, mientras los otros siseaban enfadados.

**disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. **

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado. **

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano. **

—**No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska. **

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio.**

-"Interesante combinación. ¿Pero por qué?" pregunto Jasper.

**Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante. **

- "Para mí tú eres la más interesante" murmuró Edward y me ruboricé.

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha. **

- "¿Por qué?" Le pregunté a Edward.

- "Traté de leer tu mente pero no podía." me sonrió. "Aún es frustrante".

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté. **

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista. **

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado. **

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

"El primer año que nos mudamos aquí. Trató de seducirme, una y otra vez, pero la rechacé. Lo más educadamente que pude" explicó Edward. "Pero ella todavía tiene fantasías en su mente acerca de nosotros juntos, frecuentemente" se estremeció. Le besé la mejilla.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo. **

- "Lo estaba." me sonrió, entonces apretó sus labios con los míos.

- "¡Oh, qué lindos. Su primera broma interna" arrulló Alice.

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo. **

- "Simplemente, no lo notabas " me susurró al oído. Lo mire al instante y él asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida. **

- "Oh, Angela" suspiró Edward "Me gusta mucho esa chica. Ella tiene una mente muy pura, con pensamientos agradables. Es a menudo mi refugio cuando estoy cansado de todos los pensamientos sucios de los demás "

Le sonreí. También me gustaba mucho Angela.

**Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello. **

Edward se envaró. Su sonrisa desapareció. Le apreté la mano para tranquilizarlo.

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita **

Le acaricié la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban tan triste y enojados al mismo tiempo.

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón. **

- "¿Te asusté?" preguntó Edward. Las manos le temblaban un poco.

- "No pensaba eso" Le dije.

- "Cómo ..."

- "Sólo escucha." Me apretó la mano.

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida. **

- "¡Oh Edward!" suspiró Esme preocupada.

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. **

- "Es increíble como cuentas todo esto, sin asustarte de el, solo estabas confundida por su extraño comportamiento." Dijo Carlisle.

**Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor. **

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno. **

- "Fue una suerte que no lo miraras a los ojos." Dijo Jasper.

- "¿Por qué?" Le pregunté.

- "Desataste al depredador en él. Cuando la presa nos mira a los ojos, sólo nos dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto de caza" explicó.

Edward gruñó.

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos. **

- "¿Por qué tu instinto no te gritaba que huyeras? ¿Por qué no tenías miedo de mí? ¿Por qué todavía al darte cuenta de esos detalles te mantenías cerca de mí?" pregunto Edward. Acune su cara entre mis manos con suavidad y miré su expresión torturada.

- "Yo no tenía miedo de ti entonces" Susurré "Y no estoy asustada ahorita" miró hacia abajo pero levantó la cabeza. "Tú no eres un monstruo. Créeme, por favor."

-"Te amo, Bella". suspiró.

No le contesté. Después de un minuto me sonrió débilmente y le devolví la sonrisa.

-"Yo también te amo"

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. **

- "¿Te diste cuenta de eso también?" preguntó Jasper.

Asentí con la cabeza.

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado. **

Edward me miró de manera interrogante. Suspiré.

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada. **

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...». **

- "¡Oh, preciosa mente …!" Edward suspiró y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza suavemente.

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla. **

- "Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo." dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward que me abrazaba con fuerza.

- "Y Bella tiene razón. No eres un monstruo, Edward." Dijo Esme en voz baja. Edward asintió con la cabeza. Suspiré.

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante .**

- ¿Estabas enojada conmigo?" preguntó Edward. Su voz estaba llena de incredulidad. " De todas las emociones que podías haber sentido, sentiste enojo?"

Me sonrojé y le sonreí inocentemente.

- "¿Estoy loca?"

- "Por supuesto que no, tonta. Eres tan increíble". me acarició las mejillas calientes y se echó a reír débilmente, aunque todavía quedaba un poco de dolor en sus ojos topacio.

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina. **

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal. **

Edward siseó.

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa. **

—**Me llamo Mike. **

- "¿Tu mejor amigo, Mike Newton?" Preguntó Emmett a Edward, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- "Definitivamente tenemos que hacerle algo a ese niño" murmuró Edward.

- "¿Cuál es tu problema con él?" Preguntó Alice.

- "Sus pensamientos son simplemente viles." Gruñó Edward. "Y son mil veces peores desde que Bella se mudó para acá".

—**Hola, Mike. **

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase? **

- "No" gruñó Edward.

- "Edward" le advertí.

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar. **

—**Es también mi siguiente clase. **

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. **

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. **

- "¿Para que no pensaras en Eddie?" pregunto Emmett. Me sonroje.

**Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.**

-"¿Era la más bonita?" preguntó Edward.

-"Sabes lo que quise decir"

-"Lo siento". susurró entonces picoteado mis labios.

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó: **

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo. **

-"Muy gracioso" se quejo Edward.

-"Es realmente divertido." Emmett se echó a reír.

_**Tierra, trágame, **_**pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél **_**no era **_**el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta. **

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia. **

- "Sigues siendo una pésima actriz" se rió Edward mientras besaba mi mejilla.

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo. **

- "Él es realmente un dolor en el culo." murmuró Emmett mirando furtivamente a los ojos con Edward.

- "Emmett!" le advirtió Esme.

- "Lo sentimos Esme" murmuró.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo con él? " Pregunto Jasper.

- "Definitivamente". Edward hizo una mueca.

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado. **

- "¿Así que no fue suficiente para sacarme de tu cabeza bonita?" me preguntó Edward frotando su nariz contra mi mejilla.

- "Definitivamente no". Negué con la cabeza sonrojándome.

- "Espero que siempre sea asi" sonrió.

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos. **

Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba E.F. (Educación Fisica)

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. **

- "Impresionante. Definitivamente tengo que verte jugar un día" se echó a reír Emmett.

Gemí.

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme. **

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. **

- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Emmett.

- "Yo estaba ahí". Dijo Edward

**Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme. **

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra. **

- "¿Lo intentaste?" Preguntó Carlisle.

- "Sí. Pensé que sería suficiente. Pero no fue posible y cuando ella entró en esa pequeña oficina ... " Edward cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca.

Le acaricié la cara, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y me sonrió.

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí. **

Edward frunció el ceño.

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada: **

- "Te asusté" murmuró Edward.

- "Yo estaba enojada y confundida" dije pasando la mano por su cabello. Suspiró.

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. **

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta. **

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas. **

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal. **

- "Maravillosamente. Gracias a nuestro querido hermano." Emmett se echó a reír.

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil. **

**No pareció muy convencida. **

**Cuando llegué a la camioneta, era casi la última en el estacionamiento. Parecía un paraíso, era la cosa mas cercana que tenía a casa en este agujero verde y húmedo. Me senté en el interior por un rato, simplemente mirando a través del parabrisas sin comprender. Pero pronto se enfrío lo suficiente y tuve necesidad de prender la calefacción, así que di vuelta la llave y el motor rugió. Me dirigí a casa de Charlie, conteniendo las lágrimas todo el trayecto.**

- "Estabas llorando". Murmuró Edward.

- "No" Le dije.

- "Siento mucho haberte lastimado" me acarició la mejilla.

- "Oh, Edward. No es necesario pedir disculpas. No hiciste nada malo".

- "Pero ..." empezó pero yo le puse un dedo en los labios.

"Tú fuiste muy fuerte y estoy orgullosa de ti. Igual que tu familia. Confía en nosotros, por favor." Lo miré y finalmente asintió. Luego me abrazó mas fuerte.

- "Este fue el final del capítulo." Dijo Esme.

- "Voy a leer a continuación." Dijo Carlisle y Esme le entregó el libro.


	3. Libro Abierto

**N/A: Twilight o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertecen.**

**Resumen: Edward y Bella pasan su sábado en su hermosa pradera donde se declaran su amor. Al día siguiente, Edward la llevó a su casa para presentarle a su familia, pero las cosas no suceden como lo hicieron en Crepúsculo. Alguien envió la Saga de Crepúsculo a los Cullen y la familia y Bella se reunieron en el salón para leerlo y saber lo que el futuro tenía reservado para ellos.**

N/T: Reading Twilight no me pertenece, la historia es de **Kiseger. **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchiiiiiisimas Gracias a Todos los Reviews, Alertas, Favoritos, etc etc etc... Me encantan me fascinan, creo que me hacen adicta jaja!

Enviare un adelanto del proximo capitulo a todas aquellas almas caritativas y bondadosas que me hacen el honor de dejarme su huellita aquí en esta historia ( es decir un review)

Besooos, nos leemos en el prox capitulo :)

* * *

**LIBRO ABIERTO**

Carlisle empezó. Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos adivinando a que se refería el titulo del capitulo.

**El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.**

- ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Emmett.

- Que su día siguiente fue mejor ... y peor. ¿Qué más? -Dijo Jasper enarcándole una ceja.

Suspiré.

**Fue mejor porque no llovió**

- Que milagro- dijo Rosalie en tono amargo.

**Aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

Edward gruñó y me halo a su lado.

- Mike conocerá el lado malo de Edward si sigue actuando de esa manera. Pobre muchacho -Emmett se rió entre dientes.

- Lo hará - Edward murmuró sombríamente.

**Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.**

**Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir.**

- Es difícil acostumbrarse a esos sonidos - Suspiré. Edward me besó en la frente con suavidad.

**También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo.**

Casi me caí de la silla cuando Edward se echó a reír junto con Emmett. Les lance una mirada sucia y fui a sentarme al lado de Esme.

**Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.**

- Aw - Esme y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras me sonreían.

Los chicos, finalmente dejaron de reír y Edward llego a mi lado.

– ¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó sonriendo.

- No - Negué con la cabeza obstinadamente, haciendo un mohín.

En un instante estaba de vuelta en sus brazos, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, su dulce aliento rozó mi boca. Me sentía mareada. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

– Respira Bella - Se rió y me abrazó más a él. Respiré hondo.

-Entonces, ¿estás segura de que no me echaste de menos? - Preguntó sonriéndome inocentemente.

- ¿No? - Tartamudee insegura tratando de armar una frase coherente. Él se rió entre dientes.

**Que llegara la hora del almuerzo ****—****y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen****—**** me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.**

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica ****—****intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente****—**** vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.**

**- **Porque es un cobarde que se escapó de una apetitosa humana- dijo Emmett - No todo el mundo es tan fuerte y valiente como yo. Emmett es único en su clase.

- Gracias a Dios- murmuró Jasper.

**Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros.**

- Apuesto a que si lo estaba- murmuró Alice.

**Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.**

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.**

**- **Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato - Murmuró Edward en mi oído. Le sonreí y me incline para besar su mandíbula.

**Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. **

Todos los Cullen se rieron.

-¡Que pensamiento tan fabuloso…!- dijo Edward. Me sonroje.

**Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. **

- ¡Que imbécil tan molesto! - gruñó Edward.

- ¿Estás celoso? - preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¿Qué pasa si lo estoy? Esta tratando de ligarse a mi novia - Edward mostró los dientes.

- No era tu novia en ese entonces - le recordó Jasper. Edward frunció el ceño y yo solté una risita.

**Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.**

- ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda sobrenatural?- preguntó Edward esperanzado.

- No, pero gracias - Negué con la cabeza riéndome. Suspiró.

- Está bien. Pero si cambias de opinión, solo tienes que decírmelo - añadió.

**El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.**

- Y estabas tan en lo cierto- suspiró Emmett soñadoramente. A veces parecía una adolescente viendo su telenovela favorita.

**Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.**

**La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. **

- Es muy amable de tu parte - me sonrió Esme.

**El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.**

**Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistas.**

- Gracias a este molesto duende y su manía por las compras - Emmett se rió entre dientes, pero se callo abruptamente cuando detecto el enojo en los ojos de Alice.

**Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. **

- Oh Dios - Alice gimió y parecía completamente horrorizada - ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan horrible? - lloriqueó y apretó la mano de Jasper con fuerza.

- Cierto, ¿¡Cómo! - preguntó Edward trató de sofocar la risa.

- ¿Lo siento? - dije tratando de que me disculpara.

**El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.**

**No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.**

- Muy impresionante tus pensamientos - murmuró Edward besando mi frente.

**Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.**

**El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.**

Edward me frotó la espalda con dulzura.

**Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.**

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.**

- ¿Ya? - preguntó Jasper - Pero si solo has estado en Forks por un día.

Me encogí de hombros.

**Bella:**

**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.**

**Mamá**

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:**

**¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.**

**El último era de esa mañana.**

**Isabella:**

**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.**

- Tu mamá está un poco loca - dijo Emmett pensativo.

- Ella es lo opuesto a un poco - Me reí entre dientes.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y sonreía misteriosamente.

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.**

**Mamá:**

**Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.**

**Bella**

**Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.**

**Mamá:**

**Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.**

.

- Y un muchacho loco, que simplemente me ignora pero está por convertirse en el amor de mi vida - se rió Emmett entre dientes. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar su segunda frase. El amor de mi vida. Podía parecer loco, pero se sentía tan bien.

- Emmett - Edward le gruñó en forma de advertencia, pero una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por salir, en la comisura de su boca.

**Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.**

**Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.**

**Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.**

**Bella**

**Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer ****—****era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura****—****, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. **

- ¿Cómo puedes leer esa novela una y otra vez? - preguntó Edward.

- Es una de mis favoritas - Me encogí de hombros. Me miró por un momento, sacudió la cabeza y me besó en la frente.

**Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.**

**- **¿Sin cazarlo? Que aburrido - dijo Emmett, y Edward le lanzó una mala mirada.

— **¿Bella? ****—****gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.**

**¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.**

- Si, ¿Quién mas Eddie? - preguntó Emmet mirando a Edward de manera significativa.

- No entraba de manera furtiva a su casa en ese entonces - dijo Jasper.

- En ese entonces - añadió Emmett.

—**Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.**

—**Gracias.**

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.**

- Siempre he querido un arma - suspiró Emmett.

- ¿Para que quieres un arma? ¿Qué harías con ella? - Preguntó Alice enarcando sus perfectas cejas. Vi por la esquina de mis ojos como Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

- No se, pero sería genial - Respondió Emmett.

Edward suspiró a mi lado y se paso la mano por el cabello. Me pregunto en que estaría pensando Emmett.

— **¿Qué vamos a comer? ****—****preguntó con recelo.**

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.**

- Pobre Charlie, debe ser difícil para el- suspiró Esme.

—**Filete con patatas ****—****contesté para tranquilizarlo.**

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.**

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.**

—**Huele bien, Bella.**

—**Gracias.**

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.**

- Él piensa lo mismo - dijo Edward - Y está bastante contento de tenerte aquí con el. Y no sólo por un par de semanas.

Me sonrojé y sentí que se aguaban mis ojos, enterré mi cara en el marmóreo pecho de Edward.

—**Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? ****—****me preguntó mientras se echaba más.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.**

**Con una notable excepción.**

- Bella piensa que no eres bueno Eddie - dijo burlonamente Emmett.

- Emmett no me llames así de nuevo - dijo Edward con aparente calma pero de modo peligroso.

—**Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.**

- No diría lo mismo si conociese sus pensamientos, sobre todo los que tiene con su niña - murmuró Edward.

— **¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? ****—****pregunté vacilante.**

- Estamos en casi cada uno de sus pensamientos - sonrió Alice.

-No, Edward está en casi todos sus pensamientos- La corrigió Rosalie.

Me sonrojé como un tomate, mientras Edward se reía entre dientes y me apretaba mas a él.

— **¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.**

- Lo es - Esme le acarició el brazo y lo miró con amor - Él le sonrió.

—**Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.**

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.**

- Uh Oh- Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

— **¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! ****—****murmuró****—****. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí ****—****continuó en voz más alta****—****. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.**

- Oh, eso fue muy amable de su parte, Bella- sonrió Alice.

- Nunca había escuchado que alguien pensara de nosotros de esa manera- Me murmuró Edward y me besó la frente.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.**

**Di marcha atrás.**

—**Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos ****—****añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

- ¿Bastante agradables? - Emmett enarco sus cejas - Edward se comporto como el imbécil más grande del mundo.

- ¡Emmett! El lenguaje - lo reprendió Esme mirándolo fijamente.

—**Tendrías que ver al doctor ****—****dijo Charlie, y se rió****—****. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.**

- Es lo bueno de ser un hombre casado - Esme entrecerró los ojos y Carlisle la atrajo mas hacia él, riéndose.

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar ****—****no había lavavajillas****—****, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.**

- Me gustaría haber estado contigo en ese momento - suspiró Edward, enredé mis dedos en su cabello, mientras el me acariciaba las mejillas con sus pulgares.

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes.**

- Sin Edward, mejor dicho - dijo Jasper tratando de sofocar la risa.

**Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.**

**- **Tengo que verte, por lo menos una vez - dijo Emmett, lo mire horrorizada.

**Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.**

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación**

- Lo siento, te puse ansiosa - Se disculpó Edward.

- Está bien, fui demasiado molesta - Le sonreí acariciando su mano.

**que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.**

**- **Bueno, no en Forks - dijo Rosalie con amargura.

**Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.**

**Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.**

Todos los Cullen se estremecieron, también.

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.**

- Me alegra escuchar eso - sonrió Edward.

**Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado.**

Edward gruñó y se acercó mas a mi.

**El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.**

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.**

**- **Oh querida me alegra de que te sientas así - Esme me acarició la mano con suavidad. Su naturaleza amorosa me sorprendió. Aunque no la hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, ya la quería mucho.

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.**

Edward se inclinó para besar mis mejillas y mi nariz con amor antes de picotear mis labios cuidadosamente. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho, para mi vergüenza, y s todo el mundo se rió, incluso hubo una leve sonrisa en el rostro impecable de Rosalie.

— **¡Vaya! ****—****Exclamó Mike****—****. Nieva.**

**- **Es un genio - Jasper se rió entre dientes.

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.**

— **¡Uf!**

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. **

- ¡¿No te gusta la nieve?- Gritó Emmett.

-Err….No - Negue con la cabeza.

- No te hablare mas nunca. O por lo menos durante unos minutos - hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos.

Mire a Edward, me miró por un segundo antes de recorrer con su vista a todos sus hermanos. Entonces todos se echaron a reír.

**Mike se sorprendió.**

— **¿No te gusta la nieve?**

—**No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva ****—****obviamente****—****. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.**

- ¿Nunca habías visto la nieve? - preguntó Jasper sorprendido. Me encogí de hombros.

— **¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? ****—****me preguntó con incredulidad.**

— **¡Sí, por supuesto! ****—****Hice una pausa y añadí****—****: En la tele.**

Todos se echaron a reír y yo enterré mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.**

—**Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? ****—****continué andando sin dejar de hablar****—****. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.**

- Todavía no puedo creer que no te guste la nieve - murmuró en voz baja Emmett meneando la cabeza.

**Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.**

**Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.**

**Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.**

- Mi pequeña temerosa gatita - Edward se rió entre dientes.

**Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida.**

**- **Ah, una guerra de nieve… - suspiró Emmett - El próximo invierno debemos tener una guerra de nieve real. Al estilo Cullen.

- Todavía recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una guerra de nieve de verdad - dijo Jasper rodando los ojos, mientras que Edward le lanzaba una mala mirada a Emmett.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunté curiosa.

- Emmett destruyó el coche de Edward- dijo Alice tratando de sofocar la risa - Edward se enojó tanto que atacó a Emmett. Fue realmente aterrador. Emmett huyó de él y no atrevió de ir a la casa durante dos meses.

Mire a Edward, Emmett se reía entre dientes.

**Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.**

- ¡Edward volvió! - aplaudió Alice.

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo.**

— **¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?**

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.**

- Tu olor debería ser ilegal - murmuró Edward en mi oído. Su frío aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

— **¿Qué le pasa a Bella? ****—****le preguntó Mike a Jessica.**

—**Nada ****—****contesté****—****. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.**

**Me puse al final de la cola.**

— **¿Es que no tienes hambre? ****—****preguntó Jessica.**

—**La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada ****—****dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.**

**- **Ya le habías colmado la paciencia - Jasper se rió entre dientes.

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.**

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba.**

- ¿Simplemente no lo entiende, verdad?- Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le pregunté confundida.

- El hecho de que nunca serás su novia - Alice se rió entre dientes.

- El es muy lento - agregó Edward.

**Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.**

- No habría sido prudente, no puedes evitarlo para siempre - dijo Jasper.

**Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.**

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.**

**-** Bella - Me reprendió Esme suavemente.

Baje la cabeza, sonrojándome. Edward temblaba a mi lado, mientras contenía la risa.

**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.**

**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.**

**- **Hecha por Alice Cullen - Edward negó con la cabeza. Sentí que sonreía contra mi piel.

- ¡Ja! Soy tan irresistible como una estrella de cine - sonrió Emmett.

- En realidad Emmett, más bien das bastante miedo - Murmuré.

Todo el mudo de echó a reír.

**Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.**

- Así que estabas atenta, ¿Nada se escapa de tus manos, no? - Carlisle levantó la cabeza del libro y se me quedo mirando.

- Te has dado cuenta con tan solo una mirada lo que al resto de los estudiantes no han podido detallar en los últimos dos años - Edward apretó sus labios de mármol contra mi frente. Me acurruqué más cerca de el suspirando feliz.

—**Bella, ¿a quién miras? ****—****interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.**

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.**

- ¿Te llamo de nuevo con su mente? - le pregunté.

- Si - Edward asintió y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello - Oí cuando me llamó. Quería verte - murmuró contra mi piel. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, su presencia era embriagadora.

**Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.**

- Mucho mejor, Edward- sonrió Esme.

—**Edward Cullen te está mirando ****—****me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.**

- Tonta - Alice se rió entre dientes - Apuesto a que estaba celosa, de que no la miraras a ella.

Edward asintió. -No tienes idea.

—**No parece enojado, ¿verdad? ****—****tuve que preguntar.**

—**No ****—****dijo, confusa por la pregunta****—****. ¿Debería estarlo?**

—**Creo que no soy de su agrado ****—****le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.**

- No te imaginas cuanto te quiero - suspiró Edward - Lamento haberte puesto tan ansiosa.

—**A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.**

—**No le mires ****—****susurré.**

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.**

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento;**

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que interrumpir? - suspiró frustrada Alice.

**estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.**

- Eres tan divertida, Bella - se echó a reír Emmett - Me gustaría siempre poder leer tus pensamientos. Es tan entretenido.

Me sonrojé. Una vez más. Edward suspiró a mi lado, no cabía duda de que él también quería lo mismo.

-¡ Emmett! - le advirtió Esme.

- Mi mente está muy bien así solita - murmuré.

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.**

- Le dabas miedo - susurró Esme tristemente.

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.**

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.**

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones.**

- Y de pensamientos vulgares - Edward se estremeció.

**Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.**

—**Hola ****—****dijo una voz tranquila y musical.**

**-** ¿Musical? - Emmett soltó un bufido.

- Si, de esa manera me suena. Edward tiene una hermosa voz, siempre me calma - le dije.

- Gracias Bella - Edward me besó en el cuello. Me estremecí.

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.**

- Una vez más, con tan sólo un vistazo has descubierto más que cualquier otro humano - Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

- Es mejor que una telenovela - Sonrió Emmet.

—**Me llamo Edward Cullen ****—****continuó****—****. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.**

- Un comportamiento más cortes- sonrió Esme.

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.**

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ****—****tartamudeé.**

Todos se rieron.

- Todos sabían tú nombre, incluso antes de que llegaras - dijo Jasper.

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.**

- ¿Encantadora? - se burló Edward. Me encogí de hombros.

—**Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.**

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.**

—**No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.**

- Cometiste un error, Eddie - dijo Emmett sin aliento.

- No me llames Eddie - gruñó Edward.

**Pareció confuso.**

— **¿Prefieres Isabella?**

—**No, me gusta Bella ****—****dije****—****, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella ****—****intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.**

**- **No eres idiota, tenías razón. Estaba tan fascinado contigo que no me di cuenta que manejaba una información que se supone no debería saber - dijo Edward.

—**Oh.**

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.**

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.**

- La escuela es muy aburrida- suspiró Alice.

- No con Bella ahí - se rió Emmett.

—**Empezad ****—****ordenó.**

— **¿Las damas primero, compañera? ****—****preguntó Edward.**

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.**

Edward se rió entre dientes y me acercó más a él.

- No me parecías una tonta - susurró.

—**Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.**

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.**

Todos se rieron.

—**No ****—****dije, sonrojada****—****, yo lo hago.**

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.**

—**Profase ****—****afirmé con aplomo.**

— **¿Te importa si lo miro? ****—****me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva.**

**-** ¿ No me creías verdad? - le pregunté.

- No - se rió.

**Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.**

**- **Otro error- dijo Jasper -¿Edward que pasaba contigo?.

- Estaba enamorado de mi compañera de laboratorio en ese momento - Edward se encogió de hombros, y me frotó la espalda suavemente. Suspire.

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. **

**- ¿**No fue por eso? - preguntó sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza.

**Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**

**-** Awww, las primeras chispas - suspiró soñadoramente Alice.

- ¿Lo sentiste también? - Preguntó Edward levantando la cabeza, y mirándome a los ojos.

- Si- Asenti con la cabeza, tratando de recordar como era que se respiraba - ¿ Y tú?.

- Si. Fue muy impactante. Nunca me había sucedido- me sonrió.

- A mi tampoco - me sonrojé.

—**Lo siento ****—****musitó y retiró la ****mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.**

—**Profase ****—****asintió**

**- **Como ya lo había dicho - dije de manera altanera.

**y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.**

—**Anafase ****—****murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.**

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.**

— **¿Puedo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.**

- ¿Trataste de ver si se había equivocado?- sonrió burlesca Alice.

- Si- asentí. Y puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Me beso la frente con amor.

**Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.**

- Por supuesto - murmuró Emmett.

— **¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? ****—****extendí la mano sin mirarle.**

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:**

—**Interfase.**

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.**

**- ¿**Te has dado cuenta, que encuentras todo en el perfecto? - preguntó Jasper.

- Él es perfecto, para mí - Susurré.

Edward me miró por un momento antes de apretar los labios con cuidado en mi boca.

Oí como Esme suspiraba alegremente.

**Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.**

- Tramposos - murmuró Emmett.

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**

- Por supuesto - suspiró Edward.

— **¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? ****—****le solté sin pensarlo.**

**- ¿Qué**? ¿Por qué demonios pregunta eso? - preguntó Emmett.

- Porque el color de sus ojos cambió, Sherlock - Rosalie le lanzó una mirada.

La mire con curiosidad. Todavía no había hablado demasiado y me lanzaba miradas odiosas de vez en cuando, pero se notaba que escuchaba con mucha atención el libro. Y la mascara de frialdad que tenía cuando empezamos a leer el libro había desaparecido. Curioso.

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.**

—**No.**

—**Vaya ****—****musité****—****. Te veo los ojos distintos.**

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.**

- Te agarró con la guardia baja, hermano. Nunca te había sucedido eso antes- Emmett se echó a reír claramente divertido - Estoy tan feliz de que no la hayas matado el primer día.

- Emmett - Siseó Alice con enfado.

Edward se puso rígido a mi lado. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor tratando de protegerme. Sus ojos exploraron los míos sin descanso. Lleve mis manos a su cara.

- Te amo - susurré.

- Te amo demasiado. Lo siento, Bella - su voz estaba llena de dolor, quería borrar su dolor.

Le acaricié la cara hasta que finalmente se calmó.

**De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.**

- Es asombroso la manera en que te das cuenta de todo - dijo Carlisle.

- Nadie nota los cambios de color en nuestros ojos - Dijo Rosalie. Sus ojos se posaron en mi por un momento.

**Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista.**

**-** Error, Error - Emmett negó con la cabeza.

**En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.**

—**En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?**

**-** El te subestima, cariño - suspiró Esme.

- Si, fue bastante molesto - le dije.

—**Bella ****—****le corrigió él automáticamente****—****. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.**

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.**

**- **Eso fue grosero - Esme frunció el ceño.

— **¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? ****—****preguntó.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.**

— **¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?**

—**Sí.**

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?**

—**Sí.**

- Chica inteligente - Emmett me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé y Edward beso mi mejilla ardiente.

—**Bueno ****—****dijo después de una pausa****—****. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.**

- Por supuesto que es bueno - Dijo Edward besando mi mandíbula. Me reí.

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.**

—**Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? ****—****preguntó Edward.**

- ¿Edward? Sobre el clima? ¿En serio? - Emmett se echó a reír. Junto con los demás Cullen.

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo.**

- ¿Lo hacías? - Le pregunté.

- Si - asintió - Quería cambiar tu primera impresión de mi. Y…. - vaciló.

- ¿Y? - Pregunté.

- Tenía la esperanza de que si podía hablar contigo, tal vez pudiera encontrar el secreto de por que tu mente estaba en silencio para mi - terminó con timidez. Le sonreí.

**La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.**

Edward soltó un bufido.

—**En realidad, no ****—****le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.**

—**A ti no te gusta el frío.**

**No era una pregunta.**

—**Tampoco la humedad ****—****le respondí.**

—**Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks ****—****concluyó.**

—**Ni te lo imaginas ****—****murmuré con desaliento.**

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. **

- Todo en ti me fascina - murmuró Edward en mi oído.

- Gracias - Me sonrojé y enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

**Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.**

- Le mirabas todo el tiempo ¿No? - Alice soltó una risita.

- Si - Asentí.

—**En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

**-** Ay, hermano que grosero - Emmett se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Pero por que querías saber tanto? - Preguntó Jasper.

- Porque todo lo que decía era tan inesperado e interesante. Me sorprendió con cada palabra, cada reacción. No era normal - explicó Edward.

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.**

—**Es... complicado.**

—**Creo que voy a poder seguirte ****—****me instó.**

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.**

- Tienes un efecto interesante en ella - Emmett y Jasper se rieron entre dientes.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—**Mi madre se ha casado.**

—**No me parece tan complicado ****—****discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático****—****. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?**

—**El pasado mes de septiembre ****—****mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.**

—**Pero él no te gusta ****—****conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.**

- ¿Por qué no la dejas hablar? Deja de hacer suposiciones - Alice hizo un mohín.

Me reí de su expresión. Era divertido.

—**No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.**

— **¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?**

- Es una buena pregunta. Amas a tu madre y no tienes ningún problema con su nuevo esposo. Amabas a vivir en Phoenix también. ¿Por qué decidiste venir a vivir aquí, entonces? - Preguntó Carlisle.

Suspiré.

- Sigue leyendo y descúbrelo - dijo Edward besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.**

- Lo es, para mi - Edward sonrió.

—**Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional ****—****casi sonreí.**

— **¿Debería sonarme su nombre? ****—****preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.**

—**Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él ****—****fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.**

- Apuesto a que te equivocaste de nuevo - sonrió Emmett - Por una vez no podías utilizar tu maldita capacidad para hacer trampa. Me encanta esta chica más y más con cada segundo que pasa - Me guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

- Esta chica está sentada aquí mismo - Dije señalándome.

- Exactamente en el lugar correcto, donde perteneces - Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí - En mis brazos -susurró.

Suspiré. Estaba en lo cierto. Yo le pertenecía.

—**No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**No lo entiendo ****—****confesó, y pareció frustrado.**

- Por primera vez - Jasper se rió entre dientes - Edward siempre sabe y lo entiende todo.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

—**Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie ****—****concluí con voz apagada.**

—**Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada ****—****señaló.**

— **¿Y? ****—****repliqué con voz desafiante.**

—**No parece demasiado justo.**

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.**

— **¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.**

—**Creo haberlo oído antes ****—****admitió secamente.**

—**Bueno, eso es todo ****—****insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.**

**Me evaluó con la mirada.**

—**Das el pego ****—****dijo arrastrando las palabras****—****, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.**

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.**

- Eres tan desinteresada - Esme me sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Sacarme la lengua? - Edward enarcó las cejas y se rió alegremente.

- Eso hubiera sido asombroso - Las risas de Emmett inundaron la habitación.

- Si Emmett, pero afortunadamente ella no tiene la capacidad mental de un niño de cinco años. A diferencia de ti - Edward lo miró y Jasper se rió entre dientes.

— **¿Me equivoco?**

**Traté de ignorarlo.**

—**Creo que no ****—****murmuró con suficiencia.**

- Eres realmente molesto a veces - murmuró Emmett - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que saberlo todo? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado acerca de la privacidad?.

- Emmett, Cállate - dijo Rosalie y le disparó una mirada asesina. Enterré mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, mientras trataba de ahogar mi risa.

— **¿Y a ti qué te importa? ****—****pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.**

- Uh oh. Estabas en problemas - sonrió Jasper a Edward -Regla número uno, nunca hacer que tu novia o esposa se enoje.

-Tienes razón, hijo - dijo Carlisle.

Me eché a reír. la cara de Edward era impagable.

—**Muy buena pregunta ****—****musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.**

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.**

— **¿Te molesto? ****—****preguntó. Parecía divertido.**

- Si - murmuró Emmett.

- Estabas disfrutándolo , ¿no? -Le pregunté a Edward.

- Sí, mucho - sonrió - Lucias como un pequeño gatito tratando de actuar como un tigre. Fue lindo.

Hice una mueca y me besó sin dejar de sonreír.

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.**

—**No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

**- **Eddie desearía hacerlo - Emmett se echó a reír, mientras Edward le gruñía.

—**Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.**

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.**

—**Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes ****—****contesté.**

Todos se echaron a reír.

—**Por lo general, sí ****—****exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.**

- ¿Estás tratando de asustarla? - preguntó Jasper.

- Sí- Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es evidente que no ha funcionado - añadió Emmett.

- ¿En serio , Em? Eres un genio. -Edward le hizo una mueca.

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. **

Edward me besó sonriendo todo el tiempo.

**Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.**

- Tu olor era demasiado intenso, tan embriagador - susurró Edward.

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.**

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.**

- Horrible huida , arruinaste todo el trabajo duro. Bien hecho, hermano - Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.**

Todos se rieron.

— **¡Qué rollo! ****—****gimió****—****. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!**

- Ella es muy inteligente, idiota - gruño Edward.

Estaba muy enfadado con Mike. Me pregunto como sería oír sus pensamientos todo el tiempo.

—**No tuve ninguna dificultad ****—****dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí****—****: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.**

—**Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable ****—****comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.**

- Estaba muy enojado conmigo por que me atreví a hablar contigo. En sus pensamiento ya eras su novia - dijo Edward

.

- ¿En serio? - Me dieron nauseas. Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Algo está muy mal con ese chico - murmuró Esme.

- No tienes ni idea, mamá - Edward sacudió la cabeza.

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:**

—**Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.**

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.**

Todos se rieron en voz baja. Fruncí el ceño mientras me sonrojaba.

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen.**

Todos se estremecieron.

- Por favor, no es tan malo- trate de defender mi camioneta. Pero me miraron incrédulos.

**Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.**

**Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente.**

**- **De la misma manera en la que me mirabas tú - Susurró Edward en mi oído, mientras sus labios rozaban mi piel haciéndome temblar.

**Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el****Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

Edward se echó a reír - Tenías razón, fue muy divertido - hice un mohín.

-Fin del capítulo - dijo Carlisle - Muy interesante.

- No puedo esperar a que empiece el siguiente - Aplaudió Alice con entusiasmo, mientras Jasper se reía de ella.

- ¿Puedo leer el siguiente? - preguntó Rosalie. Carlisle le pasó el libro.


	4. Fenomeno

**N/A: Twilight o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertecen.**

**Resumen: Edward y Bella pasan su sábado en su hermosa pradera donde se declaran su amor. Al día siguiente, Edward la llevó a su casa para presentarle a su familia, pero las cosas no suceden como lo hicieron en Crepúsculo. Alguien envió la Saga de Crepúsculo a los Cullen y la familia y Bella se reunieron en el salón para leerlo y saber lo que el futuro tenía reservado para ellos.**

N/T: Reading Twilight no me pertenece, la historia es de **Kiseger. **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Waoooo estoy Gratamentee sorprendida por la respuesta que ha tenido el fic. Me encanta. Creo que tengo a las mejores lectoras de la página xD. Tarde un poquitoo por que queria subir este día porque es... **mi cumpleaños :)**.

Asi que de regalo pedire muchos muchos reviews, y como ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor lo harán. ¿Verdad que si?.

Bueno Espero que les guste el capitúlo lo acabo de terminar, está recien salido del horno jaja.

La misma táctica. Dare un adelanto a quienes manden un Review. A los que no tienen cuenta podrían poner la dirección de su correo para poderles mandar el adelanto, por que de otra manera no podre :(. (Recuerden poner el correo separado por ej : lalalala hotmail . com)

También algunas tienen bloqueada la opcion. Y no pude responderla por que Fanfiction no me dejo :( lo siento mucho. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!.

* * *

**Fenomeno**

Rosalie Empezó a leer.

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. **

**Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana. **

**Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor. **

Los muchachos se rieron entre dientes.

**Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera.**

- Perfecto para los torpes pies de tu novia, Edward - Emmett se echó a reír.

- Me gustaría haber visto tu cara - Edward se rió entre dientes. Lo miré mal.

**Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama. **

- Hubiera sido mucho más seguro - Asintió Edward con la cabeza - Aunque, estoy seguro que el peligro te habría ido a buscar si te hubieras quedado en casa o no - añadió con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Le di un golpe en el pecho, con cuidado para no hacerme daño en el proceso. Las risas de Emmett llenaban la sala en pleno auge de nuevo.

**Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola. **

- Es raro. La mayoría de los seres humanos odian estar solos y prefiere la compañía - dijo Jasper.

- Yo no soy normal. Mi novio es un vampiro, después de todo- Me encogí de hombros.

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba**

- Jesús. ¿Cómo puedes estar emocionada de ir a la escuela? Eso es lo más aburrido del mundo - Emmett me miró horrorizado.

- Tal vez estaba ansiosa por aprender algo nuevo - se rió Jasper - O tal vez no era más que deseos de ver a Mike Newton de nuevo - se burló Jasper y Edward le gruñó.

-Sí. Eso debe de haber sido el caso - Alice soltó una risita.

**saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería. **

Edward me sonrió ampliamente y volví a ruborizarme.

- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con tu último pensamiento. Lo hemos visto todos los días desde hace décadas. No hay nada de especial en el - Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

- Gracias, Emmett - murmuró Edward - Es bueno saber que tienes una familia amorosa.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle. **

Edward silbó.

- Ustedes dos son tan tontos - suspiró Alice - Es tan obvio que ustedes dos van de la mano. Todo el mundo puede verlo, excepto ustedes.

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé.**

Edward escondió su cara en mi cabello, pero todavía sentía como él temblaba de risa. Encontraba mi sufrimiento demasiado divertido. Enterré mi cara en mis manos mortificada.

**Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla. **

- No puedo esperar para saber qué va a pasar - Emmett rebotó en su asiento con entusiasmo.

- Ya sabes lo que sucederá. Ya sucedió en realidad -Rosalie le miró moviendo la cabeza. Sus rizos rubios se movieron a su alrededor.

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric**

Edward gruñó

**, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros.**

- Creo que tu torpeza es adorable- murmuró Edward en mi oído. Su aliento frío me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y sentí como se me subían los colores.

- Sólo quiere ser tu héroe, para toda la vida- Emmett se rió entre dientes.

- Tal vez …- Edward sonrió y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

**Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida. **

- Me encanta tu forma de pensar - Edward se echó a reír.

**El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street. **

**Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. **

**- **Fue muy amable de su parte - Esme me sonrió con dulzura.

- Si, lo fue - suspiré.

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida. **

**-**Él te ama mucho - me susurró Edward al oído.

- Lo sé. Es sólo una sensación extraña. Cuando vivía con Renee, yo era la que hacía esas cosas. Me ocupaba de ella - Me encogí de hombros.

- Bueno, será mejor que te acostumbres a ser atendida a partir de ahora, porque me encanta mimar a mis hijos - Me sonrió Esme.

Me sentí tan conmovida por sus palabras. Ella me consideraba como su hija, aunque me conocía desde hace una hora. Sonaba tan extraño, pero yo ya la quería mucho también.

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño. **

Edward apretó su brazo alrededor de mi, sabiendo lo que venía.

**Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. **

**Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. **

Todo el mundo en la sala se puso tenso y se inclinaron hacia Rosalie, para escuchar con mas atención.

**Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto.**

- ¿Estás apunto de morirte y lo primero que ves es a mi? - Edward sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad - Nunca dejas de sorprenderme - sus fríos labios se apretaron con fuerza en mi sien.

**Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos. **

Esme se quedó sin aliento, agarrando la mano de Carlisle, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la mía. Su pequeña mano era tan fría y dura como la de Edward, pero no me inmuté. Se sentía muy bien, aunque en una forma totalmente diferente al tacto de Edward. Era cariñosa, amable y maternal.

Era tan extraño cómo esta familia ya me amaba, a pesar de que en realidad no me conocían mucho. Pero yo era la novia de Edward, la chica que amaba y eso era suficiente para ellos. Edward me amaba por lo que ellos también ¿Y cómo podría yo no quererlos igual?

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. **

- Buena entrada, hermano - Emmett se rió entre dientes, mientras que Rosalie le lanzaba una mirada de muerte a Edward.

- ¡Qué tonto! -murmuró ella.

- Rosalie - le advirtió Esme.

- Lo siento por eso. Te golpeaste la cabeza por mi culpa. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso - murmuró Edward.

- Edward - Me eché a reír - No seas tonto. Habría muerto si no te hubieses precipitado y empujado fuera del camino. Hubiera sido mucho peor. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza era nada en comparación a lo que podría haber sucedido.

Me besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

- Gracias, por cierto - Añadí.

**Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme **_**de nuevo. **_

- Edward estaba en lo cierto. Por primera vez. De verdad eres un imán para el peligro - Emmett se echó a reír.

-Eso es bueno, a Edward le encanta ser su caballero de brillante armadura y salvar a su damisela - Jasper sonrió y Alice escondió la cabeza en su pecho y se echó a reír.

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.**

- Increíble. Te has dado cuenta de tantas cosas, de nuevo, aunque el accidente fue una cosa terrible y aterradora. La mayoría de los seres humanos se conmocionan y se asustan tanto que no podría haber tenido ningún pensamiento coherente - Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

- No soy como la mayoría de los seres humanos- Me sonrojé.

- Definitivamente no - él se rió entre dientes.

**Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.**

- No me extraña que no te hubiese convencido con mi historia - Edward echó la cabeza para atrás - Te has dado cuenta de todo - Hizo un mohín.

Me reí entre dientes. Era tan lindo.

**Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído. **

- Por supuesto. No importaba de que acabases de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte ... Lo único que te importaba es que estabas en brazos de Edward Cullen. Qué romántico - Alice dio unos pequeños aplausos y sonrió ampliamente.

- Oh Dios - Gemí vergüenza y todo el mundo se rió entre dientes mientras me ruborizaba de rojo tomate.

— **¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás? **

—**Estoy bien. **

**Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero. **

—**Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza. **

**Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo. **

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida. **

Esto causó otro ataque de risas.

—**Tal y como pensaba... **

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

Me miró entornando los ojos.

- Lo siento, es que te veías demasiado linda - Edward levantó las manos y me sonrió de manera encantadora.

— **¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? **

- Ya está comenzando….. Estás metido en serios problemas, Edward- Emmett se echó a reír.

—**Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio. **

**Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle? **

- Es muy divertido, cómo pierdes la hilera de pensamientos cada vez que miras los ojos de Edward - Jasper se rió entre dientes.

- No, es muy lindo - Suspiró Alice, soñadoramente.

Edward se rió entre dientes y me sostuvo cerca de él.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros. **

—**No te muevas —ordenó alguien. **

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona. **

**El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo. **

—**Quédate ahí por ahora. **

—**Pero hace frío —me quejé. **

Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Incluso Rosalie sonrió un poco.

**Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche. **

- Oh, Oh… No lograste engañarla - Emmett se rió entre dientes.

**Su rostro se endureció. **

—**No, no es cierto. **

—**Te vi. **

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo. **

- Buena suerte con eso - murmuró Rosalie.

—**Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio. **

**Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial. **

**-** Edward, tú sabías que era una historia muy pobre - dijo Jasper, pero Edward se encogió de hombros.

—**No —dije con firmeza. **

- Realmente eres terca - Carlisle se rió entre dientes - No tenías ninguna oportunidad hijo.

**El dorado de sus ojos centelleó. **

—**Por favor, Bella. **

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí. **

—**Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó.**

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tu actuaste realmente extraño y grosero con ella. Las primera miradas que le diste fueron de odio y furia, entonces desapareces por su causa por una semana, luego tratas de ser amable y de nuevo regresas a tu comportamiento anterior, pero no te funcionan. Y ... " chirrió Alice.

-Vale, vale. Entiendo- suspiró E dward - Realmente compliqué las cosas.

- Pero yo confiaba en ti, después de todo - Le dije en voz baja y una bella sonrisa iluminó su rostro angelical.

- Lo hiciste - exhaló su aliento y me acarició la cara suavemente.

**Entonces oí las sirenas. — ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después? **

- No creo - Emmett y Jasper se rieron.

—**Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado. **

—**Muy bien —repetí encolerizada. **

**Se necesitaron seis EMT****1 ****y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció. **

- Oh, hombre, la molestaste en extremo. Estuviste realmente en graves problemas -Emmett se rió de todo corazón.

Carlisle sólo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Edward, tratando de ahogar su propia risa.

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo. **

Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos.

- Oh, Bella. Realmente no fue tan malo - Edward me pasó la mano por el pelo haciéndome temblar.

- Sí, lo fue, Edward - Murmuré.

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla. **

—**Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada. **

- Bueno, yo no diría eso. Te enamoraste de un vampiro. Tiene que haber algo mal contigo - dijo Jasper.

-Sí. Pero no sólo se enamoró de un vampiro, ella se enamoró de Edward.- añadió Emmett en tono serio. - Definitivamente tiene que haber algo mal con ella. Y ...

- Si quieres vivir, no digas eso en voz alta, Emmett - gruñó Edward.

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico. **

- Eres tan estúpido, Edward - resopló Rosalie.

**Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano. **

-Parece que Edward no fue el único que cometió errores - Carlisle miró significativamente a Rosalie, y Edward se echó a reír.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido. **

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes. **

- Impresionante. Estabas realmente enojada y eso que solo se conocían entre sí por una semana y habían hablado una sola vez - Emmett se echó a reír y hundí mi cara en el frío pecho de Edward. El enredó la mano en mi cabello, poniéndome, incluso más cerca de él. Suspiré feliz, mi cálido aliento rozó su cuello y lo sentí temblar.

- Estos sentimientos tan apasionados - Jasper se frotó la frente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama. **

- Siempre me pregunté, que había pasado con esa cosa - Edward se echó a reír con tanta libertad, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad. **

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho! **

- Oh, Dios. No - Gemí. Edward me besó en la frente con suavidad, sentí que sonreía.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Fue muy amable de su parte pedir disculpas, a pesar de que fue un accidente- dijo Esme.

- Sí, lo sé. Ese no es el problema. Sin embargo, aún tiende a disculparse desde entonces. Es muy molesto - Suspiré.

—**Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? **

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda. **

**Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras. **

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo... **

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara. **

—**No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste. **

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste. **

—**Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. **

- Todavía no entiendo por qué me mentiste por mí en ese entonces - Murmuró Edward. Sus labios rozando mi piel de vez en cuando, mientras hablaba, me hacía temblar.

- Yo tampoco lo sé. Algo de ti me atrajo, incluso en ese entonces. Yo no te entendía, pero confiaba en ti - Me encogí de hombros, tratando de mantener una respiración superficial.

**Parecía confuso. **

— **¿Quién? **

—**Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado. **

**Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente. **

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien? **

- Saludable, como un caballo - Edward me guiñó un ojo. Rodé los ojos.

—**Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla. **

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto. **

Edward se quejó - ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan perspicaz y tan obstinada?

- Si no hubiera sido tan terca, no me tuvieses en tus brazos ahorita - Le sonreí con dulzura.

- No - protestó y me apretó más a su cuerpo. Me eché a reír.

**Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. **

- Eres increíble - Edward se rió y los demás también se echaron a reír. Hice un mohín.

**Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. **

- Oh querido señor - Suspiró Esme - Debe haber sido muy irritante.

- No tienes ni idea -Negué con la cabeza.

**Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento. **

— **¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato. **

- Aquí llegó nuestro chico encantador - Emmett se echó a reír junto a Jasper. Edward se limitó a sonreír y me besó en la mejilla suavemente.

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos. **

—**Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler. **

**El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar. **

—**No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. **

- Pero él estaba sangrando - Jasper miró a su hermano.

- Pero no estaba sangrando por el momento, Sun sangre no era tan dulce y abrumadora e irresistible como la de Bella - Edward se encogió de hombros. Me ruboricé de un rojo oscuro.

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico? **

—**No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros? **

- Porque él es inmortal e invulnerable, no puede salir lastimado, tonta - Dijo Emmett ganándose una mala mirada mía y una bofetada de Rosalie.

—**Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte. **

- Realmente disfrutabas el momento, ¿no? - Pregunté, mirando a Edward.

- Más de lo que te puedas imaginar- se echó a reír y no pude dejar de sonreírle.

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. **

-¡Oh mi papi! - Dijo Alice dando unas pequeñas palmadas como una niña emocionada. Todos nos echamos a reír.

**Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine**

Me sonrojé de nuevo, por enésima vez.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella - Le susurró Esme a su marido y se rió entre dientes de él.

**Aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward. **

—**Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra? **

—**Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez. **

**Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió. **

—**Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte. **

—**Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward. **

- Traidor - Murmuré en voz baja.

- Lo siento, cariño. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien - Edward me sonrió inocentemente. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero apretó mas fuerte los brazos alrededor de mi estrecha cintura.

**El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor. **

— **¿Le duele? —preguntó. **

—**No mucho. **

**Había tenido jaquecas peores.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia. **

- Uh, oh. te estabas metiendo en problemas - se rió Jasper.

- Yo ya estaba en problemas - Edward se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Entrecerré los ojos.

- Sí. Y si no tienes cuidado, vas a estar en problemas de nuevo - añadió Emmett.

- Chicos - Les advirtió Esme.

—**De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión. **

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento. **

- ¿Querías volver a la escuela? ¿Estás loca?- Emmett me miró horrorizado.

- Ella no quería parecer débil - Dijo Edward en voz baja, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos y mi corazón se aceleró. Sonrió.

—**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma. **

**Fulminé a Edward con la mirada. **

— **¿Puede **_**él **_**ir a la escuela? **

—**Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia. **

- Edward - Esme entornó los ojos - Este no es el modo correcto de tratar a una dama.

- Lo siento Mamá - Edward agachó la cabeza. Sus fríos labios rozaron mi cuello - Te prometo que lo arreglare.

Me estremecí.

—**En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera. **

**- **Apuesto a que eso le encantará - se rió Alice entre dientes.

— **¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.**

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

**El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas. **

— **¿Quiere quedarse aquí? **

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado. **

—**Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza. **

Sentí como Edward temblaba de risa.

—**Toma unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba. **

- Estaba realmente preocupado por ti. Pero ahora veo que no era necesario - Carlisle me sonrió.

—**No me duele mucho —insistí. **

—**Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una fioritura. **

—**La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración. **

**-** Eres tan adorable - Edward se rió entre dientes.

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo. **

- Increíble. Nada se te escapa - Carlisle sacudió la cabeza - Parece que no fue sólo culpa de que Edward, el que te enterarás de nuestro secreto.

—**Lamento decirle que **_**usted **_**se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas. **

**Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda. **

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa. **

—**Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes. **

- Lo siento. Me acerqué demasiado ¿Cierto? - Murmuré.

-Sí ... Pero ya no importa. - dijo Edward y me acercó más a él.

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí: **

—**Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa. **

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor. **

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto. **

- ¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero?- Preguntó Esme con rabia.

- Ni Jasper puede estropear su estado de ánimo tan rápido con su don. Como ella con tan sólo una pregunta inocente - Emmett se rió entre dientes.

- Yo Solo estaba asustado- Susurró Edward casi inaudiblemente.

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía. **

—**Me debes una explicación —le recordé. **

—**Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada. **

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono. **

—**Me lo prometiste. **

—**Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas. **

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. **

-Siento mucho haber sido tan grosero contigo Juro ... - Dijo Edward pero yo puse la mano en su boca para hacerlo callar.

- Lo sé. Entiendo. Tenías miedo de que yo no cumpliera mi promesa y que le contara a alguien lo que realmente sucedió. Temías por la seguridad de tu familia. Su seguridad dependía de mí, un ser humano frágil y tenaz. Entiendo que daba miedo - Acaricié sus mejillas, tratando de calmarlo.

- Te amo - susurró y se inclinó para besarme.

- Yo también te amo - Murmuré contra sus fríos labio, tratando de comportarme y hacerlo más fácil para él.

- Aww .…- Oí los chillidos Alice.

**Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante. **

—**No me pasaba nada en la cabeza. **

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío. **

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella? **

—**Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti. **

— **¿Qué **_**crees **_**que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente. **

—**Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas... **

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas. **

- Así que te diste cuenta de todo. No es sorprendente que no hayas podido convencerla - Dijo Jasper.

-Sí, pero lo más increíble que ella iba a morir y aún se dio cuenta de todos los detalles. Quiero decir que debería haber estado en shock, a lo mejor no recordaría ciertas cosas o el accidente con total claridad. - Explicó Carlisle asombrado.

Me sonrojé. Edward no dijo ni una palabra, sólo me sostuvo en sus brazos.

**Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva. **

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta? **

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza. **

—**Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes. **

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén. **

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie. **

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado.**

- ¿Pero por qué? - Preguntó Rosalie de pronto.

- No recibirás una respuesta. Creo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe - dijo Jasper.

- ¿Por qué salvar a Emmett en lugar de terminar de matarlo cuando lo encontraste años atrás? -Preguntó Alice - Fue la misma razón que hizo que te quedaras callada, ¿por qué salvaste a Emmett?.

Rosalie miró a su hermana en silencio durante un buen rato entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a mi. No eran tan duros y crueles como antes. La principal emoción que podía ver en ellos era confusión.

Le sonreí débilmente, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar. Sus labios prefectos formaron una leve sonrisa, apretada, pero eso era suficiente. Por ahora.

Edward hundió la cara en mi cabello felizmente, sus labios rozaron mi frente, sonreí también.

**La sorpresa recorrió su rostro. **

—**Entonces, ¿qué importa? **

—**Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo. **

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto? **

—**Gracias. **

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas. **

—**No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad? **

—**No. **

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción. **

**Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

Me sonrojé y Edward se rió entre dientes. Le gustaban demasiado partes como estas.

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude. **

**Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable. **

—**No lo sé —susurró. **

- Porque está locamente enamorado de ti - Alice soltó una risita.

-Sí, como un perrito enfermo de amor - Emmett se rió entre dientes. Edward le gruñó en señal de advertencia.

**Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó. **

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.**

-Hiciste un trabajo bastante bueno en cagarla con ella, hermano - Emmett se echó a reír.

- Estabas del lado equivocado - Alice soltó una risita.

-Sí, pero ahora estoy de un lado muy bueno, y eso es lo único que importa - Edward sonrió y me guiñó un ojo en broma, haciéndome sonrojar. Una vez más.

**La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente.**

- Fue realmente un gran evento en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. En especial por que el personaje principal de los eventos fue, la chica nueva, que ya era una atracción en el pueblo- Dijo Jasper.

- Oh, que alegría - Suspiré, rodando los ojos.

**Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos. **

—**Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar. **

— **¿Qué dijo el médico? **

—**El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa. **

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando. **

—**Vamonos —le urgí. **

**Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. **

**Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos. **

- Eso fue todo lo que podías pensar a partir de entonces, ¿No? - Preguntó Jasper.

- Edward y su misterioso comportamiento se encontraban en el centro de mis pensamientos desde el primer momento que lo vi - Me encogí de hombros - Lo sigue siendo.

- Eso es bueno, porque tú estás en el centro de mis pensamientos desde el primer momento en que también te ví -Susurró Edward.

- ¿En serio? - Le pregunté.

- Sí - Asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su impresionante sonrisa torcida.

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin: **

—**Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée. **

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté. **

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá! **

—**Lo siento. **

- Ella tenía derecho a saber. Es tu madre. Y podrías haber estado gravemente herida - Dijo Esme en voz baja.

- Lo sé Solo no quería asustarla. Yo estaba bien, después de todo. Nada malo había pasado - Le expliqué.

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario. **

**Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.**

-Así que sólo te dio una razón para permanecer en Forks. Probablemente la única razón que podría retenerte aquí - Jasper se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Hubieses preferido que me fuera en ese entonces? - Le pregunté a Edward en voz baja.

- Hubiera sido una opción más segura para ti - asintió con la cabeza y sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho. - Pero me alegro de que eligieras quedarte. Me alegro de que estés aquí en mis brazos y de que eres mía.

Él me miró a los ojos por un momento antes de inclinarse para presionar sus labios en los míos con ternura. Sentí un alivio, me sentí feliz. Yo no quería estar en otro sitio. Yo pertenecía a él. Estaba en casa

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió. **

**Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen. **

- Wow - Murmuró Edward, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes - ¿Por tanto tiempo?.

-Sí. A partir de entonces. Cada noche - Me puse colorada y él sonrió ampliamente.

- Qué bonito - Arrulló Alice

Esme y Carlisle nos sonrieron felices , aunque nos perdimos en nuestra propia burbuja feliz.

- Eso fue interesante - Emmett aplaudió - Leeré el capítulo siguiente.

Besó la mejilla de Rosalie y tomó el libro de sus manos con impaciencia.


	5. Invitaciones

**N/A: Twilight o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertecen.**

**Resumen: Edward y Bella pasan su sábado en su hermosa pradera donde se declaran su amor. Al día siguiente, Edward la llevó a su casa para presentarle a su familia, pero las cosas no suceden como lo hicieron en Crepúsculo. Alguien envió la Saga de Crepúsculo a los Cullen y la familia y Bella se reunieron en el salón para leerlo y saber lo que el futuro tenía reservado para ellos.**

N/T: Reading Twilight no me pertenece, la historia es de **Kiseger. **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

***Andrea está escondida***

Realmente me averguenza dar la cara xD se que tarde demasiado y que si hubiese estado en sus lugares estaria insultandome mentalmente JAJA! pero es que estoy de vacacioooones! me la paso el 90% del dia en la calle y el otro 10% duermo espero comprendan aunque se que diran ¿Y a mi que? ajjajajajaja pero sepan que no abandone la historia para nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! estoy dispuesta a terminarla y si me es posible continuar con las otras.

A unas si les pase adelanto, pero las ultimas que pasaron review no. Apenas estoy prendiendo la pc hoy. Me llegaban los reviews al celular y me daba pena jajaja pero bueno ... Tarde pero seguro(?)

NO tengo moral ni para pedirles reviews porque se que no los merezco, tratare de compensarlas está semana y veré si me da chance de subir el domingo. No prometo nada, pero si hare el esfuerzo.

Disfruten el capitulo. Personalmente me dió mucha risa traducirlo.

**INVITACIONES. **

Comenzó Emmett.

**En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward. **

-Interesante - dijo Carlisle.

**No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance. **

- ¿Te causé un montón de problemas, no es cierto? - Edward sacudió la cabeza.

- Tenías tus razones - le acaricié la cara, tratando de calmarlo.

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso. **

**-**¿ Por qué? - preguntó Esme.

- Fui el centro de atención, más que nunca - suspiré.

- Y yo no le dirigí la palabra en lo absoluto- Edward agachó la cabeza.

- Si, el fingió que no existías - Emmett se rió entre dientes - Fue divertido.

Me encogí de hombros. No fue tan divertido para mí. Edward me acerco más a el.

**Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. **

**-** Simplemente no saben cuando darse por vencidos. Los hombres humanos son tan ciegos - murmuró Rosalie.

**Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado. **

**-** Ohh otro admirador, ¿No estarás celoso, cierto? - le sonrió Emmett a Edward.

- Lo está. Extremadamente- se rió Jasper.

Traté de reprimir mi risa. Pero fallé.

- Me alegra que te haga feliz, amor - dijo Edward, y me beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

**Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta. **

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable! **

-No, no lo están. - Edward sonrió -La mayoría de los seres humanos no nos miran con tanta atención . Su instinto les dice que se mantenga alejado de nosotros , sienten que somos peligrosos . Bueno, tu eres la excepción.

- Estoy contenta de serlo- le devolví la sonrisa.

- Yo también - suspiró feliz.

**Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.**

- Pues te equivocas - dijo Jasper.

- Sí, él se quedaba mirándote todo el tiempo , cuando no lo mirabas - Alice soltó una risita - No podía soportar el no hacerlo.

De haber podido , Edward seguramente se habría sonrojado en ese momento. Todos se rieron de él.

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba. **

- ¿Por qué tienes que notarlo todo? - Preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé. Así es como funciona mi cerebro -Me encogí de hombros sonriéndole.

Él sólo sacudió la cabeza riendo. - Y como me gusta que así sea.

**Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. **

- Ohh, por el amor de todo lo que es santo - se quejó Edward - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?.

- Era lógico, por como actuaste. Ella no es una lectora de mentes, después de todo - dijo Alice.

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. **

-Y yo estaba muy agradecido por ello - Edward me acarició la mejilla.

- A pesar de que nos sorprendió a todos - dijo Jasper. .

**Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud. **

**Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia. **

—**Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme. **

**Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta. **

-Edward - Gimió Esme - Si no te conociera, pensaría que has sido criado por los lobos - Sacudió la cabeza.

Carlisle sonrió y la abrazó.

**Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. **

- Y era tan desesperante - murmuró Edward - Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo, de tocar, de estar junto a ti.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y me acurruqué más a él.

**A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día**

- Por supuesto que te diste cuenta de eso, también - Carlisle sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No fue mi culpa - Me encogí de hombros.

**pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron. **

**- **Y los sueños continuaron- dijeron Rosalie y Alice al unísono - Alice soltó una risita, mientras que Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

**A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba. **

-Sí . El Clima …- Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! Yo no podía decirle que me estaba enamorando de un chico misterioso, que acababa de levantar una camioneta para salvarme en el proceso, pero que ahora fingía que no me conocía.- le dije.

- Hubiese sido divertido, sin embargo.- Se rió.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos.

**Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo.**

- Estaba más que contento - Murmuró Edward sombríamente.

**Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto.**

- Si supiera - se echó a reír Emmett.

**Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros. **

-Como si yo hubiera podido hacer eso.-Suspiro Edward, Alcé la ceja interrogante. - Había escuchado con mucha atención cada detalle de lo que se decían. Aprendí mucho de ti, ansiaba mucho más.

Me sentí tan feliz de escuchar eso de él. El corazón me latía en el pecho de forma errática y todo el mundo se rió en voz baja.

**Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas. **

**Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas. **

Gemí , sabiendo lo que venía, mientras que Edward se reía de manera silenciosa. Esta sería una de sus partes favoritas , sin duda.

— **¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo. **

—**No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré. **

**Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades. **

Emmett aullaba de risa y yo hice todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

—**Va a ser realmente divertido. **

**Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía. **

**- **Eso es correcto- Suspiró Edward, y me besó en la frente con suavidad.

—**Diviértete con Mike —la animé. **

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar. **

- ¿Y eso pasó? - Preguntó Esme.

- No fue tan sencillo- Negué con la cabeza un poco molesta.

**Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado. **

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. **

- No te imaginas cuántas veces y de cuántas maneras se hizo la pregunta en su mente - Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

-No quiero saber - Me estremecí .Fue suficiente oírlo una vez. Realmente difícil.

**Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación. **

- Aun cuando se suponía que tenía que prestarle atención a Mike , su mente estaba ocupada en su totalidad por Edward - Alice se rió entre dientes .

—**Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera. **

—**Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella. **

- Buen intento , pero eso no fue suficiente para que Mike notara que su caso estaba perdido - dijo Edward

—**Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo. **

**- **Este chico es realmente estúpido - Rosalie rodó sus ojos.

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

**Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución. **

**- **No merece la pena, creeme amor…. Aunque probablemente es mejor que no puedas hacerlo - Edward se estremeció.

—**Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú. **

**Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión. **

**- **¿Has oído algo interesante? - Sonrió Jasper.

—**Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije. **

— **¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien? **

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él? **

- Oh, si. Si me di cuenta - dijo Edward riéndose.

—**No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile. **

— **¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike. **

**No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha. **

—**Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. **

— **¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana? **

- Este chico es realmente extraño y molesto - dijo Esme -Realmente no sabe cuando dejar caer algo. Y es realmente grosero a veces. ¿No se supone que su madre tuvo que enseñarle cómo tratar a una dama?.

- Probablemente no- Respondió Edward - Y eso que ni siquiera oyes sus pensamientos.

—**Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación. **

**-** Tienes razón - Esme asintió mientras me miraba.

—**Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento. **

**Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa **_**y **_**lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré **_**y **_**abrí los ojos. **

**-** Eres demasiado buena y clemente para tu propio bien - Me sonrió Edward.

**Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible. **

- Te mueres por escuchar mis pensamientos ¿no? - Me reí .

-No tienes ni idea . Ahora más que nunca - Se rió entre dientes .

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos. **

**- **La fuerza de atracción de ambos - Carlisle se rió.

— **¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado. **

—**El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner. **

- Tramposo . Apuesto a que ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta - Murmuró Emmett molesto.

-Tienes razón . Estaba muy ocupado - Edward se encogió de hombros mirándome con amor.

**Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. **

**- **Odio cuando haces eso , ocultar tu bello rostro de mí - Suspiró Edward pasando sus dedos pálidos por mis mejillas. Me sonrojé .

**No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo. **

- Increíble - Edward me atrajo hacia el.

**Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato. **

— **¿Bella? **

**Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes. **

- La profundidad de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro era increíble , incluso entonces. A pesar de que apenas se hablaban desde Bella se mudó a Forks - Dijo Carlisle. Su voz estaba llena de fascinación.

**Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada. **

— **¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa. **

—**No, en realidad no —admitió. **

-Entonces, ¿por qué hablabas con ella ? - Preguntó Jasper confundido.

-Porque ella es demasiado irresistible. - Suspiró Edward . Apreté mis labios en su cuello y lo besé suavemente.

**Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó. **

—**Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera. **

**-** Solo molestarte de nuevo - Emmett se echó a reír.

—**Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así. **

- ¡Por fin!. Ese comportamiento está mucho mejor - Sonrió Esme.

**Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio. **

—**No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención. **

—**Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí. **

**Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes. **

- Uh oh. Estabas en serios problemas. Una vez más - Emmett se echó a reír otra vez.

—**Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar. **

Edward resopló .

- Todavía no puedo creer que realmente pensaras eso - Suspiró frustrado.

- Lo siento - Lo abracé .

— **¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué? **

—**Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré. **

**Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló: **

— **¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida? **

—_**Sé **_**que es así —repliqué con brusquedad. **

—**No sabes nada. **

**Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta.**

- Realmente tienes algún efecto profundo en ti, cada uno de tus sentimientos hacia los demás es tan profundo y apasionado - Murmuró Carlisle .

-Son la pareja perfecta - Alice suspiró soñadoramente .

Escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward avergonzada.

**Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. **

Todos rieron.

**Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo. **

—**Gracias —dije con frialdad. **

**Entrecerró los ojos. **

— **¡No hay de qué! —replicó. **

**Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás. **

**La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. **

Emmett estaba histérico, rodaba por el suelo riendo. Me sentí realmente mortificada. Edward detectó mi malestar, tomó el libro y continuó leyendo. Me senté en su regazo. Él me acunaba en sus brazos, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña, el libro estaba en mi regazo y el lo leía desde arriba de mi hombro. Suspiré y le dí un beso pequeño en la mejilla. Me sonrió.

**Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio. **

- Lo siento por eso - Edward besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

- Está bien - Murmuré.

**Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas. **

**Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo. **

- Realmete estabas asustada - Alice soltó una risita.

—**Hola, Eric —le saludé. **

—**Hola, Bella. **

— **¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida. **

—**Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo. **

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. **

- Oh Dios - Esme suspiró. - No fue tu día Cariño.

- Bueno, ese fue el día que Edward comenzó a hablar conmigo otra vez. Así que no fue tan malo - Murmuré.

—**Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática. **

—**Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.**

**- **Entonces ¿Por qué diablos le preguntas? - Preguntó Rosalie Molesta.

**Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida. **

—**Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle. **

—**Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez. **

**- **Nunca - Murmuró Edward. Me reí.

—**Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra. **

**Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita. **

- Edward , espero que no seas tú - Esme miró a su hijo.

Edward no dijo nada, pero la lectura continuó .

**Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso.**

- Eso fue muy grosero, hijo. - Esme negó con la cabeza , mientras que Carlisle trataba de no reírse.

**Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. **

**- **¡¿Tú qué? - Preguntó Edward horrorizado.

Juraba que su cara se puso aún más pálida , aunque no sabía si eso era posible.

- Impresionante - Emmett y Jasper dijeron al unísono , riendo. Incluso Carlisle se rió entre dientes .

**Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo. **

**Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.**

- No te pidió ir al baile , ¿verdad? - Preguntó Esme. Suspiré profundamente.

—**Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada. **

- Nos llamó por el apellido. Realmente estaba molesta -Alice puso su pequeña mano en su boca, tratando de sofocar su risa.

—**Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados. **

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto. **

-Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿no? - Esme le preguntó a Edward .

-Sí . Escuché lo que quería hacer en sus pensamientos. - Se echó a reír .

— **¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó. **

- No entiendo a este muchacho . ¿Por qué iba Bella a pedirle eso ? - Alice levantó la ceja.

-Humanos ... - Murmuró Rosalie en voz baja.

—**No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler. **

**Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día. **

- ¿ Mike y Eric ? Más bien nuestro Edward - Sonrió Emmett .

—**Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió. **

- Algo está muy mal con este muchacho - Dijo Alice.

—**Entonces, ¿por qué...? **

**Se encogió de hombros. **

—**Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas. **

**Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya. **

- Y de Edward - Sonrió Jasper.

—**Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad. **

—**Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso. **

- No lo puedo creer. Es simplemente estúpido - Rosalie se golpeó la frente.

Me reí . Sentada aquí, ahora en brazos de Edward todo este lío no me pareció tan molesto. Fue bastante gracioso .

**Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. **

- Lo hice. Y era muy divertido. Y la mirada en tú cara no tenía precio. - Se echó a reír. Hice un mohín .

**Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto. **

- ¡No! - La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció al instante. Me miró horrorizado. Me reí.

**Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino. **

**Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie. **

- ¿Otro admirador? - Preguntó Esme. Negué con la cabeza.

**Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación.**

- Si ella supiera que Newton quería ir contigo , y ella termino siendo el plan B. .. - Dijo Alice.

- Estaba enfurecida y extremadamente celosa de Bella . Ella esta…. - Dijo Edward.

- ¿Ella Está… ? - Le pregunté .

- Tienes cerca a Edward Cullen y ella no pudo. Ella piensa que ... -Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

- Dime, por favor. - Me acarició la cara suavemente . Respiró hondo .

- Ella piensa que es mucho mejor en todos los sentidos que tú. Ella cree que es más lista , más divertida , más popular y más importante , y mucho mucho más bonita . Ella cree que debería ser mi novia y no tú. Ella no entiende lo que veo en ti , por eso quiero estar contigo , en vez de estar con ella - Dijo Edward en voz baja , haciendo un análisis cuidadoso de mi reacción.

-No lo entiendo bien - Murmuré en voz baja .

- Bella - Suspiro - He estado en la tierra por un tiempo muy largo, he conocido a miles de chicas... Mujeres como ella... Es realmente repugnante. Su forma de pensar, su manera de actuar. Pero tú... Tú eres especial, única. Tú lo sientes así también, lo dijiste en el primer capitulo del libro. Es por eso que te quiero. Porque eres diferente.

La confianza en su voz fue suficiente para hacerme creer que yo era suficiente para él, yo era lo que él quería.

- Te amo - Susurré.

- Te amo - Me besó el cuello con suavidad.

Me olvidé de que no estábamos solos en la habitación. Cuando levanté la vista todo el mundo nos miraba con una sonrisa suave en su cara. Me sonrojé .

**Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler. **

- Lauren Mallory ¿Estirada? - Rosalie soltó un bufido. -Es una puta.

- Rosalie - Le regañó Esme.

- Pero ella tiene razón , por primera vez. - dijo Alice, ganándose una mirada de su hermana. - Apuesto a que está celosa , igual que Jessica , ésa es la razón por la que te ignora . Eres lo suficientemente buena para ella.

Miré a Edward , pero no dijo nada, su expresión era inescrutable . Así pues, era cierto. Suspiré pesadamente.

**Tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle. **

- Esa chica es realmente horrible - Murmuró Esme.

**Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos? **

- ¿Estás disfrutando escuchar cada uno de sus pensamientos ?- Jasper se rió entre dientes . Edward se limitó a sonreír en silencio .

**Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí. **

- Oh Dios, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega? - Lloró Alice.

- Falta de experiencia, no tengo mucha experiencia con los chicos. Y Edward ... bueno, simplemente no es a. .. bueno, él es realmente complicado. - Le dije.

Sentí Edward temblando debajo de mí controlando la risa.

**Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—.**

- Seguro - Sonrió Emmett.

**Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano. **

Edward estrelló su boca a la mía dándome un beso apasionado, pero muy cuidadoso.

- Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir que no eres interesante -murmuró después de alejarse, demasiado pronto para mi gusto. - Para mí usted, Isabella Marie Swan es la más interesante , brillante, misteriosa , perfecta y hermosa criatura del mundo.

- Mmhmm ... - Murmuré estúpidamente , completamente deslumbrada.

Mi ritmo cardíaco y mi respiración estaban totalmente fuera de control. Me sentí un poco mareado una . Oí risas a mi alrededo, pero no podría importarme menos .

-Respira, Amor- Me susurró Edward al oído y continuó leyendo.

**Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo.**

**-** Definitivamente no podrías hacer eso ... - Alice soltó una risita .

**Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno. **

- Realmente suena bien. Playas soleadas con palmeras. ¿Sería bueno ? - Suspiró Alice.

- Ya no -Murmuré , besando en el cuello de Edward.

**Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté: **

— **¿Papá? **

— **¿Sí? **

—**Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien. **

**No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase. **

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te dejaba ir a Seattle? - Emmett se rió entre dientes .

- Yo sabía que me dejaría ir . Soy una niña grande . Él sabe que yo soy más madura que la mayoría de los adolescente. - Me encogí de hombros .

— **¿Por qué? **

**Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer. **

—**Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa. **

**Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras. **

- Te lo dije - Edward hizo una mueca . Puse los ojos en blanco.

—**Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos. **

—**Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario. **

— **¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.**

-No tienes novio secreto. Sin embargo…. - Chilló Alice .

—**Sí. **

—**Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado. **

**-**Viviste en Phoenix. Eso es realmente grande - Dijo Emmett.

—**Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes. **

- Deberías preocuparte. Eres un imán para el peligro , amor. -Dijo Edward.

- Lo sé. - Suspiré .

Tuve que admitir , que tenía razón. Desde que vivía en Forks , de alguna manera siempre me las arreglaba para encontrar problemas. ¿O los problemas conseguían encontrarme?.

— **¿No quieres que te acompañe? **

- Eso habría sido muy divertido - Emmett se echó a reír .

- Oh, definitivamente no - Dijo Alice, horrorizada.

**Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico. **

—**No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido. **

- ¡Ir de compras! - Chilló Alice.

Todos los chicos Cullen se encogieron de miedo.

—**Oh, vale. **

**La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato. **

**- **Lo entiendo totalmente - Dijo Emmett - Pero ir de compras con Bella no puede ser tan… malo que ir de compras con Alice.

Alice le lanzó un mirada de muerte.

—**Gracias —le sonreí. **

— **¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile? **

**Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto. **

- Tendríamos que haber ido al baile de primavera. - Edward se rió entre dientes .

Gemí .

- Pero todavía tenemos baile de graduación. - Me guiñó un ojo.

—**No, yo no bailo, papá. **

**Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió. **

—**Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta. **

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. **

- Bella - Gimió Edward.

- Realmente lo siento. - Me reí entre dientes , pasando la mano por su pelo.

**Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nivea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil. **

**-**¿Le pedirás ir al baile?- Esme se rió entre dientes.

— **¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada. **

— **¿Hacer qué? **

**Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger. **

—**Aparecer del aire. **

—**Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada. **

**Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. **

**-**¿Distraída? - Enarqué una ceja.

- Tal vez me equivoque. Un poquito. - Me sonrió.

- Si, eres muy atenta para ser humana.- Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

**Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel.**

-Lo que acabo de decir. Increíblemente atenta- Jasper me sonrió.

**Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas. **

Edward se rió entre dientes.

— **¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas. **

—**Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad. **

—**Tú... —dije entrecortadamente. **

**No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más. **

- Y lo hiciste de nuevo, enojarla. Buen trabajo . - Emmett se echó a reír .

- Siento haberte hecho enojar. - Edward me acarició la mejilla.

- Mentiroso - Hice un mohín - Disfrutabas hacerlo.

—**No finjo que no existas —continuó. **

**- **¿Qué pretendías hacer?- le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

— **¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió? **

**La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría. **

—**Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad. **

Eras muy temperamental en ese entonces. Fue realmente difícil de soportar. - Jasper se estremeció.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó Edward.

- Me alegro de que los dos finalmente estén juntos. Pensé que tendría que mudarme a otro país por los altibajos de Edward. - Sonrió Jasper.

Me reí.

**Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme. **

- Hubiera sido tan impresionante si lo hubieses intentando- Emmett se echó a reír histéricamente de nuevo.

-Sí . Hubiese roto mi mano mientras él ni lo hubiese sentido -Murmuré .

—**Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad. **

—**Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación. **

— **¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé. **

**-**No podría, no puedo. Te necesito demasiado - Me susurró Edward al oído.

—**Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor. **

— **¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud. **

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Sin duda lo tiene - Dijo Jasper.

—**Y lo vuelves a hacer. **

**Suspiré. **

—**Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir? **

—**Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera... **

-¿De verdad le preguntaste si querías ir al baile contigo? - Carlisle y Esse me echaron a reír.

-Ya lo veras- Sonrió Edward.

— **¿Intentas ser **_**gracioso? **_**—lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él. **

**Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión. **

—**Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar? **

**Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia. **

—**Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo. **

**Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.**

-¿ Seattle? - preguntó Esme confundida.

- Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no invitarla a ir al baile - Sonrió Edward- Ella estaba muy irritada respecto a eso y como le dijo a todos que iría a Seattle, pensé que de esa manera podía tenerla sólo para mi.

Esme sonrió feliz.

— **¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar. **

— **¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? **

— **¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada. **

- Estabas tan adorable - Edward se rió y me dio un beso en la frente.

—**Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado. **

**Seguía sin salir de mi asombro. **

— **¿Por qué? **

- Fue una buena pregunta. - Dijo Carlisle - El día anterior no le hablabas. Y ahora te invita a salir para una cita. Yo nunca lo había visto actuar tan conflictivo.

—**Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir. **

- ¿Realmente pensabas ir? -Le pregunté.

- No. Sólo quería pasar un rato contigo a solas. - Sonrió Edward.

—**Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación. **

**Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira. **

— **¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina? **

**Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos. **

—**No veo que sea de tu incumbencia. **

_**Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo. **_

- Oh . Eso me dolió - Edward frunció los labios - ¿Cuál es tu problema con mi coche?.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con mi monovolumen? - Le pregunté , alzando las cejas .

- Tú eres mi hermana favorita .- Emmett me agarró , incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar . Luego me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-¡Emmett déjala en el suelo! ¡Ahora! La vas a lastimar. - Gritó Edward.

Emmett me pusoen el suelo , mi cabeza daba vueltas. Edward me tomó en sus brazos otra vez con suavidad , con los brazos envueltos a mi alrededor para protegerme.

- Estoy bien . ¿Podrías, por favor, continuar? - Le pregunté en voz baja.

—**El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos. **

—**De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío. **

- No te preocupes, Bella. Hemos estado viviendo con él durante décadas y todavía no es suficiente para él - Bromeó Alice.

—**Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara. **

- Oh. Eso lo explica todo - Sonrió Jasper.

—**Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara **_**todo **_**—le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo. **

**Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. **

**-**Date por vencida, no funcionará- Alice sonreía ampliamente.

—**Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella. **

- Gracias a Dios - Esme lanzó un suspiro.

- Te dije que no podías resistir. Era un caso perdido. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué incluso lo intentaste . Nunca deberías haber apostado contra mí .- Alice sonrió con aire de suficiencia .

**Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar. **

- ¿Estabas feliz de hablar conmigo otra vez? - Le pregunté .

-Extremadamente . Estaba tan feliz porque decidí que no iba a permanecer lejos de ti.

— **¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente. **

**Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. **

- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos - Esme nos sonrió a nosotros feliz. Carlisle la abrazo, sonriendo tan ampliamente como ella. Él estaba tan feliz por nosotros.

**Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio. **

—**Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase. **

**Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido. **

- Ese fue un capítulo impresionante. - Sonrió Emmett.

- Realmente fascinante. - Carlisle asintió con la cabeza .

- ¿Bella? ¿Puedes leer el próximo capítulo ? - Edward me preguntó en voz baja .

Asentí con la cabeza . Sostuvo el libro para mí cuando empecé a leer.


	6. Grupo Sanguineo

**N/A: Twilight o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertecen.**

**Resumen: Edward y Bella pasan su sábado en su hermosa pradera donde se declaran su amor. Al día siguiente, Edward la llevó a su casa para presentarle a su familia, pero las cosas no suceden como lo hicieron en Crepúsculo. Alguien envió la Saga de Crepúsculo a los Cullen y la familia y Bella se reunieron en el salón para leerlo y saber lo que el futuro tenía reservado para ellos.**

N/T: Reading Twilight no me pertenece, la historia es de **Kiseger. **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**GRUPO SANGUINEO **

Empecé. El título por sí solo era suficiente para Edward. Él se echó a reír y me sonrojé, mientras que los otros nos miraban confundidos.

**Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado. **

—**Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón. **

- El Sr. Mason es realmente rudo a veces - Dijo Alice.

**Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento. **

**No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad**

- No hace falta. – Gruñó Edward.

**pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. **

- Me encanta tu grandioso corazón, que es capaz de perdonar. Pero no debes esforzarte tanto en hacer feliz a Newton – Murmuro Edward.

- ¿Estás celoso Edward? – Bromeó Alice.

- Terriblemente – Sonrió Jasper.

Mire a Edward que estaba lanzándoles dagas por los ojos a sus hermanos. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en los míos y su expresión se suavizo al instante. Me dio un beso en la mandíbula antes de regresar su vista hacia el libro.

**Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. . Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel. **

Edward gimió y hundió la cara en mi pelo.

- Oh, cariño ¿Por qué tienes una opinión tan baja de ti misma? Posees todo lo que necesita cualquier chico – Me sonrió Esme amablemente.

- Esme tiene razón. Eres una joven maravillosa – Dijo Carlisle.

- Tú eres mi mejor amiga, o lo serás. Así que no puedes ser otra cosa que increíble – Alice rebotó en su asiento con una sonrisa segura.

- Eres totalmente impresionante para ser humana – Sonrió Emmett con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Tú no eres una humana ordinaria, eso esta claro – Murmuró Rosalie.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó Jasper en voz baja - ¿te gustaría sentir lo que Edward siente por ti?

Di un grito ahogado. Edward levantó la cabeza al instante y me miró. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento y luego asintió soriendo.

- Por favor, Jasper – resople.

Entonces lo sentí. Llenaba mi pecho por completo, era como lava caliente extendiéndose dentro de mi. Caliente y palpitaba a través de mis venas, y me hacía sentir mil veces más viva. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y me quede sin aire. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Sentí una mezcla de emociones muy poderosas.

- Necesidad -Susurré.

- Para mi existencia. Por tú cercanía, tu amor y aceptación hacía mi- murmuró Edward en mi oído. Sus brazos me abrazaron con fuerza.

- Miedo.

- De perderte. De no ser suficiente para ti. Que te des cuenta del mounstro que realmente soy y huyas de mi gritando- Su voz temblaba.

- Adoración.

- Bueno, tú eres la criatura más increíble que he conocido- Sonrió.

- A-Amor. Amor puro- Tartamudeé. Esa era la emoción más poderosa y abrumadora de entre todas.

- Nadie ha amado a nadie tanto como te amo yo- Susurró.

Sentí una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla lentamente. Yo nunca entendí por qué le gustaba tanto, pero nunca volvería a subestimar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

- Te amo - sopló en mi oído y dejó un suave beso en mi frente.

- Edward, ¿te gustaría sentir sus sentimientos por ti? - Preguntó Jasper.

Edward me miró por un momento, sus dedos fríos secaron mis lágrimas con amor, entonces asintió.

Sentí su cuerpo tenso debajo de mí. Sus labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Sentía como sus manos comenzaron a temblar en mi cintura. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo acaricié suavemente.

- Oh Dios. - Se ahogó luego volteó la cabeza para besar mi mano. - No lo sabía. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Cómo? - Le pregunté confundida. - ¿Por qué?

- Pensé que no podías sentirte de esta manera, tan profundamente, de modo irrevocable, simplemente porque eres humana. Las emociones humanas por lo general no son tan fuertes y no duran mucho tiempo, pero eres tan especial, incluso ahora. Siento haber subestimado tu amor hacia mi.

- Te amo – Le sonreí.

- Gracias, Jasper - dijimos al unísono, echándonos a reír.

- De nada – Sonrió Jasper.

Me acurruqué más en los brazos de Edward y me volví hacia el libro.

**Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Lauren y Angela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés. **

**Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. **

- ¿Me extrañaste? –Bromeó Edward.

- Sí-. Me reí.

**Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.**

- Así que por eso estabas tan deprimida. Me preguntaba el por qué. – Comentó Edward- Yo era la razón. Una vez más. -hizo un mohín.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te habías vuelto a escapar?- Preguntó Esme.

- No- Edward sacudió la cabeza. Su pelo me hizo cosquillas en el oído en el proceso.

—**Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy. **

- Oh. ¿La estabas esperando? - Esme sonrió ampliamente y Edward asintió.

- Bueno, no por ti, querida Jessica. - Alice murmuró. - No me gusta esta chica.

- ¿ Y lo dices tú? - Edward rodó sus ojos. - Yo soy el que tiene que verse a si mismo desnudo con ella en sus pequeñas fantasías, juguetonas. Por lo menos una vez al día.- murmuró sombríamente, a continuación, se estremeció.

Esme lo miró horrorizada. Emmett se echó a reír mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente. Los otros sólo trataron de ahogar su propia risa.}

**Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula. **

— **¿Se refiere a **_**ti? **_**—preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz. **

**- **Esa chica es realmente horrible – Suspiró Esme.

—**Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere. **

- Tarea de Biología, si claro – Emmett y Jasper se echaron a reír.

**Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme. **

- Sí. Ella lo hizo. Y su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos no tan buenos de ti y de mí. - Edward sacudió la cabeza.

**Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al llegar a su mesa. **

— **¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa. **

- Por lo que veo te comportas como un caballero nuevamente - Esme sonrió feliz.

**Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara.**

Edward se echó a reír. –No voy a desaparecer. Nunca.

**Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir: **

—**Esto es diferente. **

—**Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo. **

- Eso es a lo que yo llamo un comienzo alegre y optimista. Como siempre – Emmett se echó a reír entre dientes.

**Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué: **

—**Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres. **

- Eras tan irritante con tus pequeños comentarios misteriosos- Le puse mala cara.

- Lo siento – se río Edward.

—**Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado. **

—**Sobrevivirán. **

**Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda. **

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Los seres humanos son mortales y si alguien puede morir de celos y envidia seguramente serían Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley.- sonrió Edward.

—**Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva **

- No tenías miedo de él, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Carlisle.

Negué con la cabeza.

**y se rió. —Pareces preocupada. **

—**No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio? **

—**Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios. **

— **¿Rendido? —repetí confusa. **

- Eras realmente confuso- Sonrió Carlisle.

- Aún estaba batallando en mi interior, pero mi lado egoísta estaba cerca de ganar – Edward se encogió de hombros.

- No es egoísta querer estar con quien amas – Dijo Carlisle.

—**Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser. **

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció. **

- Te diste cuenta de todo. Una vez más.- Edward sonrió con tristeza.

Sentí una presión dolorosa en el pecho. ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender que él no era un monstruo y que el querer estar conmigo no era un deseo egoísta?.

Tal vez estos libros podrían ayudar. Tal vez ayudaría a aliviar sus dudas. Realmente lo esperaba.

—**Me he vuelto a perder. **

**La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció. **

- ¿Arrebatadora sonrisa? Oh, por favor. Emmett alzó las cejas. –Realmente has perdido la cabeza por él.

- ¿No crees lo mismo cuando Rosalie sonríe? Le pregunté para avergonzarlo.

Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarla.

Edward sonrió.

—**Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas. **

—**No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente. **

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

—**Cuento con ello. **

—**Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?**

- Si… Amigos – Alice soltó una risita.

—**Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.**

Eso definitivamente no era el tipo de cosas que nuestro Eddy quería. - Emmett se echó a reír.

Edward gruñó.

- No me llames Eddie - Le lanzó a su hermano una mala mirada - Y bueno, esa simplemente no era la palabra correcta para describir nuestra relación y mis sentimientos - murmuró mucho más suave.

—**O no —musité. **

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. **

—**Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti. **

Una vez más. En realidad, Edward tienes que parar eso y simplemente aceptar que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro. -Alice sacudió sus manos con enojo.

Me sonrojé. Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Eso sonó tan bien, tan perfecto. Esa era la verdad. No podía imaginar un futuro para mí sin Edward en el.

**El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real. **

—**Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz. **

—**Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás. **

Edward – Se quejó Esme.

Ella estaba muy feliz de que nos encontráramos, que Edward encontrara la felicidad después de estar años tan solo.

Yo no dejaría que los temores de Edward arruinarán su felicidad. Nuestra felicidad. Tenía que demostrar que no había nada malo con que el me amara y me quisiera.

—**Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara. **

**Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose. **

Todo el mundo se rió de nuevo.

Edward , la hiciste sentir mal consigo misma – Esme trato de sonar enfadada, pero no podía dejar de reírse.

Lo siento mamá – Sonrío Edward.

Rode los ojos.

—**En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos? **

—**Eso parece casi exacto. **

**Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer. **

— **¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad. **

- Nunca te había escuchado preguntar eso antes – Se río Carlisle.

Le gustaba mucho ver a su hijo perdidamente enamorado. Los demás se rieron con él, mientras que Edward suspiraba frustrado.

- Realmente no podías guardarlo por mucho más tiempo – Me reí.

- No – Me sonrío. – Me moría de ganas de saber. Saber todo sobre ti.

Me sonrojé.

**Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad: **

—**Intentaba averiguar qué eres. **

- Oh. Eso fue inesperado. - Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante. Sus ojos dorados brillaban de emoción.

- Realmente nos asustó a todos nosotros con esa sorpresiva respuesta. - Dijo Jasper.

- Lo siento - Le sonreí inocentemente.

Edward besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

**Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo. **

— **¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura. **

—**No demasiada —admití. **

**Se rió entre dientes. **

— **¿Qué teorías barajas? **

**Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Batman y Spiderman. No había forma de admitir aquello.**

Y Emmett estaba en el suelo otra vez, riendo histéricamente.

- No es muy original. - Se rió Jasper.

- Oye, se trataba sólo de teorías - Murmuré sonrojándome furiosamente. - Y lo hice saber. - Añadí con aire de suficiencia.

- No sin ayuda - Señaló Edward

-Sí, pero aún así. - Le puse mala cara.

— **¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora. **

Edward sonrío.

**Negué con la cabeza. **

—**Resulta demasiado embarazoso. **

—**Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó. **

- Uh, oh. No hubieras dicho eso – Alice soltó una risita.

—**No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante? **

**Hizo una mueca. **

—**O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar **_**demasiado **_**frustrante. **

- Lo hiciste de nuevo, hermano. - Emmett se echó a reír. -La elección correcta de las palabras en el lugar y momento adecuado. Impresionante.

- Regla número uno. No enojar a tú mujer. - Carlisle se rió entre dientes.

Esme entrecerró los ojos.

—**Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad? **

Le saque la lengua juguetonamente. Su risa tintineante llenó la habitación.

—**No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero. **

**Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír. **

**Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo. **

— **¿Qué? **

—**Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión. **

**Volvió a reírse. **

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Emmett confundido.

- Mike Newton. Pensó en sí mismo como su novio, aunque estaba lejos de eso. A decir verdad, él todavía cree eso. Siempre piensa en ella como su Bella, y que yo estoy tratando de alejarla de de él. – Explicó Edward.

Lo mire con incredulidad. No podía creer que Mike podría ser tan irracional. No es de extrañar por qué sus pensamientos irritaban a Edward todo el tiempo.

- ¿Realmente, qué les pasa a los niños de hoy en día?- Preguntó Esme.

—**No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas. **

—**Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas. **

Realmente no controlabas lo que salía de tu boca. Siempre decías demasiado – Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

Edward se encogió de hombros.- Es demasiado fácil para mí estar cerca de ella.

Me sonrojé.

—**Excepto yo, por supuesto. **

—**Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será. **

Buena pregunta – murmuró Carlisle.

**La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa. **

— **¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído. **

—**No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas.**

Que romántico. – Murmuró Alice.

**Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú? **

Si, Edward. ¿No tienes hambre? – Bromeó Emmett.

—**No. No estoy hambriento. **

**No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado. **

Realmente no puedo hacer ni decir nada sin que tu te des cuenta - Edward sonrió y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

– Nop – Le sonreí.

— **¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación. **

**De repente, se puso en guardia. **

—**Eso depende de lo que quieras. **

—**No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad. **

—**Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada. **

**Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.**

—**Me parece justo. **

**Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.**

- Eres demasiado adorable – Edward me besó la frente.

—**Gracias. **

—**En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió. **

—**Una. **

—**Cuéntame una teoría. **

- ¡Ah! Se lo tenías guardado. Buen trabajo – Dijo Emmett.

**¡Ahí va! **

—**Esa, no. **

- Demasiado tarde – Sonrío Jasper.

—**No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó. **

—**Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez. **

—**Sólo una teoría... No me reiré. **

- Mentiroso – Le puse mala cara.

- Lo siento, me eché a reír. - Edward apretó los labios contra la parte superior de mi cabeza y me acarició el brazo con suavidad. Sentí que sonreía.

—**Sí lo harás. **

**Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras. **

—**Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí. **

**Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía? **

Eso no fue justo - Murmuré.

Edward utilizó su encanto vampírico con la pobre Bella. Eso no es justo. – Esme movió la cabeza sonriendo. Edward se limitó a sonreír. Estúpido vampiro deslumbrante.

—**Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada. **

—**Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor. **

**Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?**

Todo el cuerpo de Edward se agitó debajo de mí.

- Es más divertida toda esta situación ahora, que allí en la cafetería, ¿no? - Le pregunté.

– Sí - Me mostró su sonrisa torcida. - Tus pensamientos son realmente divertidos.

Rodé los ojos y seguí leyendo, tratando de calmar mis erráticos latidos.

—**Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva? **

—**Eso no es muy imaginativo. **

—**Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida. **

—**Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio. **

— **¿Nada de arañas? **

—**No. **

— **¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad? **

—**Nada. **

—**Maldición —suspiré. **

—**Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes. **

—**Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas? **

**Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura. **

- Ustedes dos son muy divertidos. ¿Todas sus conversaciones son iguales a esta? - Bromeó Emmett.

Edward gimió.

—**Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí. **

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estabas amenazando a un vampiro? - Jasper sonrió.

- Sí. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo cumplí mi amenaza. - Le sonreí inocentemente.

—**Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio. **

— **¿Por...? **

— **¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables. **

—**Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente. **

Exceso de información. Siempre dices demasiado.- Alice soltó una risita.

- Interesante- Dijo Carlisle - ¿De qué te diste cuenta en ese momento?

- Él es peligroso. - Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

Se me quedó mirando con incredulidad y confusión.

— **¿Sí? **

**De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer. **

- Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir que realmente no dije demasiado - Preguntó Edward.

- Fue suficiente para ella.- Murmuró Rosalie.

- No sé como. Todo hizo clic de pronto. Como si alguien hubiera bajado la cortina y hubiese dejado entrar la luz. Fue intuición.- Le respondí.

— **¿Eres peligroso? **

**Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo **_**era. **_**Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender. **

Es realmente impresionante. – Murmuró Carlisle asombrado.

—**Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo. **

Edward suspiró profundamente mientras Esme me sonreía con dulzura.

—**Te equivocas. **

**Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él. **

- Eres tan increíble. - Edward susurró abrazándome más cerca de él. - No te merezco.

No hice caso a su última frase. Era yo quien no lo merecía. Pero tal vez eso no importara. Nos amábamos. Sabía exactamente lo mucho que me amaba, yo lo sentía. Era el mismo amor que yo sentía por él.

- Te amo. - Resoplé, dispuesta a recordarle lo que él significaba para mí, lo que yo sentía por él.

- Ya lo sé. - he smiled and relaxed instantly. sonrió y se relajo al instante.

**El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto. **

—**Vamos a llegar tarde. **

—**Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse. **

— **¿Por qué no? **

—**Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación. **

- ¿Novillos? - Esme entrecerró los ojos.

- Grupo Sanguineo -Edward le recordó el título del capítulo.

- Oh– Dijo – Es saludable hacer novillos.

—**Bueno, yo sí voy. **

**Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. **

- Ojala me hubiese quedado – Suspiré.

**Concentró su atención en el tapón. **

—**En ese caso, te veré luego. **

**Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro. **

**Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover. **

**Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Angela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido**

Edward resopló y rodo los ojos.

**y Angela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.**

**Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase. **

—**De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas. **

**El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio. **

- Sí, he oído eso antes – Me estremecí.

—**El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago. **

Me estremecí de nuevo. El recuerdo era todavía demasiado fresco.

Edward, en cambio, ya se estaba riendo. A pesar de que sus dedos dibujaban figuras en mi cintura tratando consolarme. Yo estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Los otros permanecieron en silencio, esperando con impaciencia lo que iba a suceder.

—**Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta. **

**Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente. **

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Emmett con un brillo en sus ojos. - ¿Es realmente lo que creo? - Se rió entre dientes.

—**Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más.**

- Santa mierda. - Gritó Emmett.

- ! Emmett! el vocabulario. – Le advirtió Esme, pero él estaba demasiado excitado.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la sangre? - Preguntó Jasper.

Negué con la cabeza, confundiéndolo aún más.

— **Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó. **

**Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos. **

- ¿Te pone débil? - Preguntó Carlisle.

- Casi. Fue realmente horrible. - Le dije.

—**El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa. **

**Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca. **

- Oh, cariño. - Suspiró Esme con preocupación.

—**Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado. **

—**Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza. **

— **¿Te sientes débil? **

—**Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión. **

- Te lo dije. - Edward sonrió. Le puse mala cara.

—**Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta. **

**No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario. **

Edward gruñó.

— **¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner. **

—**Sí —susurré. **_**Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, **_**pensé. **_**Me arrastraré. **_

Todo el mundo se echó a reír otra vez. Pero en mi opinión, no era tan divertido.

**Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase. **

- Tal vez debería tener una pequeña charla con ese muchacho – Murmuró Edward sombríamente.

- Edward – Le advertí y el me mostro su impresionante sonrisa. Tramposo.

**Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve. **

— **¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué. **

**Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo. **

—**Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé. **

**Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco. **

—**Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Mike, bastante nervioso. **

- Oh Jesús. ¿Podría este niño ser más estúpido? - Rosalie suspiró irritada.

— **¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos. **

_**¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación. **_

- Oh. ¿No estabas feliz de verme? Pensé que me extrañabas. - Edward puso mala cara.

- No en ese momento. Lo siento. No quería que me vieras tan débil. – Le sonreí.

- ¿Era Edward? - Preguntó Esme.

- ¿Quién más? -Rosalie rodo los ojos.

— **¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida? **

**Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada.**

Yo _estaba_ preocupado. Temí por ti. Eres tan frágil. - Murmuró en mi oído y enterró su cabeza en mi cabello.

**No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar. **

**Mike parecía tenso. **

—**Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo. **

—**Bella —la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes? **

—**No —gemí—. Vete. **

**Se rió por lo bajo. **

- ¿Sabes?, eso no era divertido. Me sentía horrible. - Le puse mala cara.

- Siento haberme reído de ti- Edward besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. - Pero era un poco divertido. Desde mi punto de vista. Tiene que admitirlo. - Sonrío.

—**La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Mike a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más. **

—**Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase. **

—**No —protestó Mike—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo. **

Si ese niño hubiese estado consiente de lo que eras, tendría miedo de haber sido asesinado en esa acera. – Murmuró Alice.

- Probablemente. - Edward asintió con la cabeza. – De todos modos no era más que un egoísta. No quería que yo llevara a Bella, porque el quería ser su héroe y tocarla nuevamente.

Me estremecí. Estaba agradecida por la ayuda de Mike, pero su toque ansioso **muy **amistoso me había hecho sentir incómoda. Era un gran amigo pero yo no quería mas nada de el.

**De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta. **

- Para mí, eres tan ligera como una pluma. - Murmuró Edward en mi oído.

— **¡Bájame! **

_**Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. **_**Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar. **

— **¡Eh! —gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros. **

**Edward lo ignoró. **

—**Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. **

- Edward – Se quejó Esme - Eso no fue agradable.

— **¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.**

**El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle. **

- Sí, levantó una camioneta frente a ti, después de todo. - Emmett se rió entre dientes.

— **¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle. **

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, incluso Esme no podía ocultar su diversión. Y bueno, tuve que admitir que era un poco raro después de todo.

- Irónico. - Dijo Jasper.

**No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas. **

—**Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó disfrutando. **

- Mucho – Sonrío Edward.

**No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado. **

—**Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer. **

—**Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward. **

**Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados. **

- ¿Fue muy difícil para ti llevarme en brazos?, ya sabes al estar tan cerca de mi. – Le pregunto mirándolo.

- Bueno... sí. En primer lugar, el olor de tu sangre era muy fuerte. Pero por otro lado... - hizo una pausa.

- ¿Por otro lado? - Insté, ansiosa de escuchar su explicación.

- Mantenerte en mis brazos tan cerca de mí, fue increíble. - dijo sonriendo. Me sonrojé.

—**Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh. **

**La enfermera asintió sabiamente. **

—**Siempre le ocurre a alguien. **

- Y, por supuesto, ahora tenía que ser nuestra Bella. - Bromeó Emmett.

Sin embargo, sus bromas no me molestaban este momento. Una de sus palabras me llamó la atención, _"nuestra_ Bella". Abrí la boca y mi corazón empezó a correr en mi pecho. Edward puso su barbilla en mi hombro, sus labios rozaron suavemente mi cuello.

- Yo te amo, Lo sabes. Y tú eres mi amor, así que eres parte de la familia. - murmuró en voz baja.

Yo no sabía qué decir, así que continúe la lectura.

**Edward se rió con disimulo. **

—**Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará. **

—**Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir. **

— **¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella. **

—**A veces —admití. Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada. **

Edward sonrió, frotando mi espalda lentamente con ternura, aún tratando de consolarme.

—**Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera. **

—**Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más. **

- Ella estaba celosa. - Edward hizo una mueca.

- ¿Celosa? - Le pregunté confundida.

-Sí, de ti.

- ¿De mí? - Levanté las cejas.

- Bueno, realmente no quieres saber los detalles, pero vamos a decir, que tenía algunos malos pensamientos acerca de mí. - Se estremeció.

- Pero ella es...

- ... Podría ser mi abuela, bueno, no técnicamente, pero aún así. - dijo.

Lo miré horrorizada por un largo rato. Esme hizo una mueca, mientras que Emmett encontraba todo esto muy divertido. Algo andaba mal con él.

—**Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación. **

¿Para qué? Ella tiene su propia bolsa de hielo en su novio. - Emmett se echó a reír.

- Él no era mi novio entonces. - Le dije.

- Él siempre ha sido tu novio, ustedes dos simplemente no lo sabían. - Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—**Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran. **

—**Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión? **

A veces hermano eres realmente un dolor en el culo. – Murmuró Emmett.

- Así como tú. - Edward le mando una sonrisa burlona y luego me besó en la mejilla.

Su mano aún frotaba mi espalda suavemente. Era una sensación increíble.

—**Hacer novillos **_**es **_**saludable. **

**Respiré de forma acompasada. **

—**Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. **

- No he tenido miedo en décadas. Pero entonces... – Susurró Edward.

- Está bien. No paso nada malo. Yo estaba... yo. - Me sonrojé.

Entonces apreté un rápido beso en su mandíbula. Él se rió entre dientes.

**Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques. **

—**Ja, ja. **

**Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada. **

—**Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato. **

—**Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado. **

—**Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente. **

- Él va a morir de celos, estoy seguro de ello. - Dijo Edward. Edward en el mismo tono jovial.

—**No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía. **

- Él siempre lo sabe todo. O al menos es lo que él piensa. Acostúmbrate a eso.- Emmett se rió entre dientes de manera sombría.

- Siempre le dijiste demasiado. No cabe duda de porque ella descubrió nuestro secreto. - Carlisle sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

- No es culpa mía. Es simplemente irresistible. No me podía controlar cuando estaba a su alrededor. Las palabras salían de mi boca sin ningún tipo de control. - Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. Creo que lo hiciste a propósito. Quiero decir en el interior querías que lo supiera, que conociera tu verdadero yo. Querías conocerla por completo y que ella te conociera de la misma manera a ti – Dijo Carlisle.

- Puede que tengas razón. - Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—**Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro. **

— **¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido. **

**Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío. **

- Hubiera sido tan divertido si lo vomitabas - Emmett hizo un mohín.

Rodé los ojos, mientras que Edward gruñía.

—**Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD. **

**Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió.**

¿Nada del otro mundo ni sobrenatural? Qué aburrido. - Emmett suspiró dramáticamente.

- Yo puedo ser normal. A veces.- Edward se encogió de hombros mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

**Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano. **

—**Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto. **

—**Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente. **

**Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas. **

**Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma. **

—**Ahí viene otro —avisó. **

**Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera. **

—**Tome, ya no la necesito. **

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio. **

—**Oh, no —murmuró Edward—. Vamonos fuera de aquí, Bella. **

- ¿Sangre? - Preguntó Carlisle.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

- Y Mike Newton con sus pensamientos vulgares. - añadió.

**Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada. **

—**Confía en mí... Vamos. **

**Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía. **

—**Por una vez me has hecho caso. **

**Estaba sorprendido. **

—**Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.**

¿Qué? - todos los Cullen preguntaron al unísono, a excepción de Edward, por supuesto. Él ya lo sabía.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Preguntó Carlisle emocionado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—**La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo. **

—**Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal. **

**Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable. **

Realmente puedes olerla, ¿verdad? - Carlisle le susurró con temor.

- Y hace que se enferme. Impresionante. - Emmett se echó a reír.

— **¿Qué? —le pregunté. **

—**No es nada. **

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edward me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Mike lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado. **

No me gusta ese chico. - Esme hizo un mohín.

- A ninguno de nosotros -Alice se encogió de hombros.

—**Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó. **

—**Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle. **

—**Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase? **

- ¿Estaba bromeando? Creo seriamente que ese niño esta discapacitado - Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

Edward se rió entre dientes. - Él no quería que Bella estuviese conmigo - se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí. **

—**Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa? **

**Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua.**

Traté de bloquear su pensamientos. Eran realmente desesperante. – Murmuró Edward.

- ¿Qué estaba pensando? - Le pregunté.

- Pensaba que yo era rico, caliente y perfecto, demasiado perfecto en realidad, por lo que mi papá seguramente experimentó cirugía plástica en todos nosotros. - Le sonrió a Carlisle, que movió la cabeza sonriendo. - Pensaba que daba miedo, que era un bicho raro, y él no entendia lo que habías visto en mí. - negó con la cabeza. - Ah, y estaba pensando que a veces cuando lo miro pienso en matarlo, lo que hago, en realidad. A veces. - Él se rió entre dientes.

-Pensamientos interesantes. - Emmett y Jasper se rieron. - ¿Estabas celoso, hermano querido?.

- Como loco. - Edward suspiró.

Yo no pude contener mi risa.

**Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible: **

—**Claro. Te dije que iría. **

—**Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez. **

**Su mirada se posó en Edward otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta. **

—**Allí estaré —prometí. **

—**Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta. **

—**Hasta la vista —repliqué. **

**Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física. **

- Eres demasiado buena. - Susurró Edward.

– Es por eso que te encanto. - Le sonreí.

Se echó a reír. -Sí. Por supuesto. Es una de las muchas razones.

—**Gimnasia —gemí. **

—**Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró. **

**Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas **_**y **_**descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada. **

**Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador. **

— **¿Señora Cope? **

— **¿Sí? **

**No la había oído regresar a su mesa. **

—**Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos. **

- Pobre mujer. No tiene ninguna posibilidad - Esme suspiró.

—**Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti? **

—**No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará. **

—**De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito. **

— **¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez? **

**De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica. **

- Eres una actriz horrible, amor. - Edward se rió y me besó en la frente.

—**Caminaré. **

**Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo. **

—**Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia. **

—**Sin duda. **

**Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia. **

—**De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir. **

**Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo**

Interesante elección de palabras. - Carlisle sonrió.

- Tal vez lo habría hecho por ti. - Sonrió Edward. - Si hubieses estado en otro lugar, y no en La Push.

- ¿No puedes ir allí, por el tratado? - Le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza.

**Pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión. **

— **¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo. **

—**A La Push, al puerto. **

**Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente. **

—**En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado. **

**Suspiré. **

—**Acabo de invitarte. **

—**No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper. **

**Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.**

- Buena respuesta, Hermano - Dijo Emmett.

-Sí. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que no le dijera que no podía poner los pies en la tierra de los Quileute. – Murmuró Rosalie.

—**El blandengue de Mike... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente. **

Todo el mundo se rió de nuevo. Incluso en los labios sin defectos de Rosalie apareció una pequeña sonrisa. Me sonrojé, por supuesto.

**Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder. **

— **¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido. **

**Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja. **

—**Me voy a casa. **

— **¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado? **

— **¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé. **

—**Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela. **

**Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio. **

— **¡Déjame! —insistí. **

**Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto. **

- Edward. – Me dijo Esme horrorizada. - ¿Cómo puedes tratar a una mujer asi?

- Lo siento. Yo no quería que ella me dejara - hizo un mohín. - Lo siento, amor. - Me besó en los labios suavemente. "- Yo no quería ser tan grosero. Sentí que no había tenido suficiente tiempo contigo.

Le sonreí y le acaricié su rostro de mármol. - Estás perdonado. - Le di un beso.

— **¡Eres tan **_**insistente!**_**—refunfuñé. **

—**Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor. **

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa. **

- Pero yo no era capaz de dejarte ir. – Murmuró Edward.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho con tanta fuerza. Fue muy embarazoso, sabiendo que todo el mundo podía escucharlo en la sala.

**Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto: **

—**Entra, Bella. **

**No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.**

- Sí, eso es un eufemismo. - Emmett se echó a reír.

- Pero yo no me sorprendería si en realidad hubiese tratado de hacerlo - Jasper se rió entre dientes.

Alice soltó una risita.

—**Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.**

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras rodaba los ojos.

**Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente. **

- Linda. - Emmett sonrió.

– Te veías adorable - Edward me susurró al oído. Se burlaba.

—**Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente. **

**No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención. **

- ¡Caramba! Bella enojada es tan divertida - Emmett hizo un mohín.

Yo no podía dejar de reír. Era como un niño pequeño.

— _**¿Claro de luna?**_**—pregunté sorprendida. **

— **¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido. **

—**No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos. **

—**También es uno de mis favoritos. **

Nos miramos el uno al otro y sonreímos.

**Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos. **

**Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo. **

— **¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente. **

**Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad. **

—**Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa —respondí. **

Edward soltó un bufido.

**Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo.**

- ¿Más atrevida? ¿Puede ser posible? Estas sentada en una habitación, a solas con siete vampiros. - Emmett preguntó con incredulidad.

- Estás sentada en el regazo de un vampiro, en sus brazos sin ningún atisbo de miedo. - Agrego Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros ruborizada.

**También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga —me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido. **

- Oh, cariño. ¿De verdad la extrañas, no? - Esme llegó a acariciarme la mano con suavidad.

- Sí. Mucho. - Le dije en voz baja. Su cuidado maternal era realmente conmovedor.

—**Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes? **

**Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río. **

—**Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa. **

—**No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.**

- Sí, realmente no pareces de diecisiete años. Parece mucho más vieja, más madura. - Dijo Carlisle.

— **¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo. **

—**Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta **

- Es muy triste.- Suspiró Esme.

—**me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto. **

- Es sólo un poco mayor - Alice soltó una risita.

**Torció el gesto y cambió de tema. **

—**En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil? **

**Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder. **

Pero yo soy un vampiro, no puedo olvidar nada de lo que dijiste. - Edward sonrió.

—**Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí. **

— **¿Lo apruebas? **

— **¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere. **

- Eso es muy amable de tu parte. - Esme sonrió y miró a Carlisle.

—**Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.**

— **¿El qué? **

— **¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección? **

**De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. **

- ¿Te refieres a si le permitiría a su única hija salir con un viejo vampiro tenebroso? – Emmett se burlaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- A ella le gustarías – Me giré y mire a Edward, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de su hermano.

- ¿Está segura? – preguntó.

- Absolutamente. – sonreí.

- ¿Tiene previsto reunirte con su madre? - Preguntó Rosalie sorprendida y un poco irritada. Me puse rígida. ¿Acaso quería conocer a mi madre?

- Bella es mi novia, por supuesto que quiero conocer a su madre. Y a su padre también. - Respondió con seguridad. Mi corazón empezó a correr de nuevo y él se rió entre dientes, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

—**E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente. **

—**Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló. **

**Le respondí con una gran sonrisa. **

— **¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples **_**piercings **_**en el rostro y grandes tatuajes? **

Emmett estaba histérico de risa nuevamente.

—**Supongo que ésa es una posible definición. **

— **¿Cuál es la tuya? **

**Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra. **

— **¿Crees que puedo asustar? **

**Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. **

—**Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones. **

- Sus intuiciones e instintos son realmente fascinantes. – Dijo asombrado Carlisle.

— **¿Te doy miedo ahora? **

**La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente— **

—**No. **

**La sonrisa reapareció. **

- ¿Pensaste que estaba mintiendo? - Le pregunté.

- No pensé que estaba mintiendo, pero pensé que no me decías toda la verdad. – Sonrío Edward.

—**Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía. **

- Mucho más. - Sonrío Emmett.

**Se puso en guardia de inmediato. **

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? **

— **¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho. **

—**Sí. **

**Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres? **

—**Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad. **

—**Lo siento —murmuré. **

—**En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo. **

—**Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos. **

—**Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos. **

**-**Oh, cariño. Muchas gracias. Nosotros también te queremos. – Esme se apresuro y llego a nuestro lado para abrazarlo. Fue un poco incomodo conmigo sentada en su regazo. Por último Carlisle tiro suavemente de ella sonriendo. Parecía demasiado conmovido.

Edward parecía un poco nervioso y hundió la cara en mi pelo. Pero sentí que sonreía.

—**Eres muy afortunado. **

—**Sé que lo soy. **

— **¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero. **

—**A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia. **

- ¿Te hice sentir incómodo? –Le pregunté.

**-**No, yo no quería entrar en detalles, por que no quería mentirte. – Me explicó.

—**Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte. **

**Yo no quería salir del coche. **

- Yo no quería eso tampoco. No quería que nuestro terminara - Murmuró Edward en mi oído.

—**Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología. **

**Me sonrió. **

—**Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré. **

**Rompió a reír. **

Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Bueno, definitivamente había un secreto, un secreto muy grande en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Probablemente el único secreto aquí. Pero no lo era para mí.

—**Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia. **

— **¿No te voy a ver mañana? **

—**No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana. **

— **¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer? **

**Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto. **

- Un amigo ... Sin duda.- Alice sonrió rebotando en su asiento.

—**Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier. **

—**Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados. **

- Tuve el placer de escuchar la decepción en tú voz. Estar contigo era todo lo que quería. – Suspiró Edward.

— **¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana? **

**Asentí desvalida. **

—**No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo? **

**Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. **

Todo el mundo se rió de nuevo y me ruboricé.

- Era difícil decir adiós. Incluso si se trataba de un adiós temporal. Eres tan suave y vulnerable, no quería dejarte salir de mi vista. Pero tenía miedo de quedarme contigo. - Dijo Edward. Hubo un atisbo de culpabilidad en su voz angelical.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho rápido y duro. Sus palabras me hicieron derretir. Yo no quería romper su ya de por si increíble autocontrol, pero no podía dejar de presionar para estar más cerca de él.

**Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente. **

—**Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.**

Este es el final del capítulo. – Dije.

- Fue muy interesante. - Carlisle se rió entre dientes.

-Sí. Nunca hemos visto a nuestro Edward coquetear con una chica antes. Fue muy divertido. - Emmett se rió con tanta fuerza, que sostenía su estómago.

Edward le gruñó.

- Está bien. Basta, muchachos. - Dijo Alice, levantándose y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. Era pequeña, pero parecía aterradora. - No puedo esperar para saber lo que va a pasar. Voy a leer el próximo capítulo.

Ella danzó graciosamente hacia mí y tomó el libro de las manos de Edward con entusiasmo. Al siguiente momento estaba sentada junto a Jasper. Entonces empezó a leer.


End file.
